Camping Out
by arwenforlife
Summary: Kurt returns home from shopping, to find his best friend Mercedes, sad and upset. After hearing that Rachel had stopped by and threatened her into staying away from Sam, Kurt and the gang decide to exact a little revenge on Rachel, on their annual camping trip.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, me again, with a brand new story...kind of. This was adapted from one of my favorite Merlin stories, written by Camelot4eva. It's not going to be long, I would say about five chapters, at the most, ten. Thank you for your continued support, it keeps me thinking and making an effort to do better.**

**I do not own Glee or the characters.**

* * *

Samuel Evans and Rachel Berry were friends, at least, that's all she was to him, in his mind. In hers, he was her boyfriend and future husband, period.

They came from similar backgrounds, sometimes traveled the same circles… and often ended up at the same events, again, in her mind, together.

His family was rich, old money rich. They descended from the oil tycoons in Texas, branching out to Kentucky and Tennessee, where most settled and put down roots.

Sam's father Dwight, however, deviated from the business of dealing with that extremely valuable black liquid and penned his name on his own, very lucrative business.

Rachel too, came from a wealthy background, and she loved to flaunt it, so that everyone knew she was privileged. Sadly, that didn't stop her from setting her sights on men with deep pockets. And Sam was on her radar.

He was the golden boy and most sought after guy at his soon to be alma mater, Mc. Kinley High. None of this however, meant anything to him. He was a down-to-earth kind of guy, who made friendships based on exactly the type of person he was.

Kindness was one of his greatest attributes, but he also thrived on honesty and taking a person at their word. After all, a person's word, is their bond.

* * *

Besides Rachel, he didn't really associate with the elite.

His friends were of different ethnicities and came from various backgrounds. For instance, Noah Puckerman, or, Puck for short. He was regaled as the biggest man-whore at school, who was constantly in the Juvenile penal system, not to mention, he was the school's resident slushie thrower, who occasionally tossed a 'baddie' into the dumpster.

But Sam saw something in him. Puck was the ride or die type, someone who always had your back, no matter what, and Sam dug that.

His other friends were all part of the 'loser' community of Mc. Kinley High, the Glee Club. Sam was too, but no one would call the richest, most handsome guy a loser.

He adored his friends, one of them, more so than the others and he hoped to tell her one day.

There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her, or them.

* * *

Artie Abrahms, wheelchair bound, and one of the most talented guys Sam has ever met, is one of said friends. Next is Mike Chang, who also comes from an affluent background, of course, coming nowhere close to Sam's.

Then, there's Mike's girlfriend, Tina Cohen-Chang, Kurt Hummel, a gay fashionista, Kurt's boyfriend and Sam's best friend, Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez, a feisty Latina and her girlfriend, a ditsy blonde by the name of Brittany Pierce.

Lastly, but by no means the least, a pocket sized girl, with a fantastic set of pipes which the good Lord gave her, called Mercedes Jones. Out of all of them, she made his heart beat faster, and sometimes skips a beat, especially when she was near.

He is head over heels for her, but throughout their ten-year friendship, which rivaled Blaine's, as it is the longest, he has managed to keep his feelings hidden and under wraps, for fear of ruining the great camaraderie, established between them.

Unknown to him, she too has been harboring feelings for him.

Her reasoning for not saying anything, is much different. Yes, she fears for their friendship, but she's always thought, that she wasn't his type.

In the time that they have been friends, he briefly dated the head cheerleader of their school, Quinn, who incidentally, is Mercedes' former best friend. Quinn is a blonde bombshell, and is known to be the prettiest girl at school. The real life Barbie is the most desired girl, in all of the school's population. So, Mercedes didn't think she could measure up to that.

Mercedes loved herself, no doubt about it. She was of African descent, and wasn't the average size two. She will never be. She's accepted that. Accepted herself, but she wasn't stupid. She knew how girls 'her size' was viewed by the world, and therefore, she could never picture herself and Sam together, as a couple.

Whenever the thought crossed her mind, she was immediately consumed by all of the negative things, she imagined people would say.

It was so frustrating.

Sam and her were like two peas in a pod. They had so much in common with each other. They could find a joke out of the silliest thing, with the others, often not getting it.

They loved the same movies, they often ate the same foods and snacks and very often, the finished each other's sentences.

Regular, one of the gang would say, "Just get together already." And they would laugh, awkwardly, but yeah, they laughed, nonetheless.

* * *

Every year, for the past five years, they have all gotten together, to go on a fun camping trip.

For the past four years, it has been on Sam's parents huge property, but this year, seeing as though it might be their last time together, in the same city, and since they were all between the ages of eighteen and nineteen, they were allowed to camp out near his family's holiday home, located a few miles outside of Lima Ohio.

The group were on a high.

They would soon be off to their respective colleges and universities, studying their various disciplines, so this trip was special.

They were going to be roughing it by themselves for a week, no adult supervision, free flowing alcohol, compliments of Puck and of course, other vices.

This getaway caused a high level of excitement within Sam, he wanted to get it started. He wanted to spend some time alone with Mercedes and hoped to muster the courage, to tell her his feelings.

* * *

Two days before they set off, Sam was home at his apartment, looking through fishing magazines and in a sense, enjoying a little down time.

Keys jingling and the sound of someone fumbling with the lock on the door, drew his attention, and right away, he knew who it was.

He rolled his green eyes, wondering for the umpteenth time, why he ever gave Rachel Berry a key to his place. Mercedes had one, but she never came by un-announced. She would always call to see if he was home and if she could come over.

"Sam! Samuel! Are you in? I know you are. Your car is here," she squeaked. Sam heard her, but didn't answer, neither did he move. In his mind, he was saying,

_'If you saw the car, why ask if I'm here and then say you know that I'm here.'_

He remained in his spot reading, as if she hadn't just bawled out his name.

When she entered, she was saddled down with tons of shopping bags, and a snobbish look on her long face.

"Didn't you here me calling you Sam? I could've used your help. These bags are killing me."

Sam, ever the gentleman, placed his reading material down, stood up, kindly took her bags and placed them on his L-shaped couch.

"There. How was your shopping trip?" he asked. She moved over to him, dropped a small kiss on his cheek and proceeded to say,

"It was fun at first, but the money you gave me ran out. I spent all. This wouldn't happen if you got me a card."

* * *

Sam stared at the figure in front of him.

This is what she's all about, money, his money.

Although she came from a privileged background, her two dads kept her on a strict allowance. They normally gave in to her every whim and fancy, but not where money is concerned.

In their mind, she was irresponsible and discontented. It didn't matter how much she had, she always wanted more.

"I think you had enough Rachel. I've never denied you anything before, but I'm not rich, my parents are. I don't have a job and therefore, I can't get you a card."

And then he thought,

_'No way in hell will I ever get you one either.'_

"Yet! You don't have a job yet. But you could if you wanted one. I'm pretty sure that if you ask your father, he would offer you one. And yes, you are rich too."

Sam's mouth dropped opened.

An incredulous stare was plastered on his face. What he really wanted to say to her, he couldn't. His parents didn't raise him to be disrespectful, especially to the female species. Instead, he said,

"That goes both ways you know. If you asked your dads for a job, they would gladly give one. Try it and see."

It was Rachel's turn to be stunned.

Her mouth opened up and she narrowed her eyes at him. It was as if he had said something in a foreign language to her.

"Samuel Evans! How dare you. You know my dads would never want their princess to lift a finger doing work and as my boyfriend, you are expected to take care of me. I can't believe you. You know what? I'm leaving. You can send my bags over or drop them off."

With that, she was out the door, slamming it in the process. Sam, calmly sat back down, took up his magazines and shouted, "I'm not your boyfriend."

* * *

Later that night, after sending over her bags, by one of the many chauffeurs employed by his family, he ironed out last minute details with everyone and sent his nightly text of, _"Sweet dreams, Ms. Pretty"_ to Mercedes. After that, he climbed into his huge bed and clocked out, almost immediately.

* * *

Next day, everyone was busy, except for Artie, who opted out if going this year, because of a prior engagement.

They were leaving that evening for their trip and everyone was trying to get their affairs in order.

Mercedes had just come off the phone with Santana, arguing about whether she should bring a swimsuit on the trip, or not. Eventually, she gave in and packed one.

Over at her and Kurt's apartment, and by extension, Blaine's, she was alone with her packing. Klaine, as she called them, were doing last minute shopping, for God knows what, leaving her on her own.

The sound of a knock, interrupted her solitude, so she went to the door to see who it was.

* * *

At the door, was Rachel Berry, a person she normally couldn't stand.

"Rachel? What are…." She was rudely cut off by the Jew pushing her way in and saying,

"Can it, Mercedes. I came to warn you. I've been watching you and my Samuel a lot lately and I know you got the hots for him.

You can't seriously think that he would want you and not me… look at us… look at you. I think I'm more suited for him."

Mercedes' placid features morphed into an angry one.

"Hold up. Who the hell do you think you are? Where do you get off, coming into my home and disrespecting me? I know I'm not a skinny twig like you and you know what? I'll never be. And that's okay. I love myself. My friends don't care and that includes Sam."

"I know how Sam is. He cares for others who are beneath him. I mean… look at his friends… including you. You are always being giggly and silly with him. You share your food and snacks with him.

It's annoying when the two of you finish each other's sentences. He is too much of a nice guy, to think that you have an ulterior motive, but, I know you do. You want him, but I'm here to tell you, keep your grubby hands off of him and put some distance between the two of you. If you don't, you will rue the day you go up against me. That singing career that's just within reach... I can make it disappear. I can ruin you. . ."

* * *

Mercedes was speechless, but only for a few seconds.

"Listen Berry. You don't know anything about me and Sam. We were friends for ten years and there's not a damn thing, you can do about it. You can't order me to stay away from him. That's entirely up to him. If he wants my friendship, I'm sure as hell, gonna give it to him. Deal with it. As for my singing career, go ahead, take your best shot. I dare you."

At that, she went to the door and held it open for the chastised Jew.

"You don't want to cross me Mercedes," she snarled, as she stomped through the door.

"Try me!" Mercedes shouted, and slammed the door. At that, she turned and walked back to her room, shaking, from the anger that coursed through her veins.

She couldn't believe what had just happened.

The packing was forgotten for the time being, she couldn't concentrate.

As her thoughts turned to Sam, some of the things that Rachel said, rung true.

She wanted him, have for a long time. She didn't think he would ever want her, though. Not when he could have someone thinner and beautiful, by the world's standards.

As she sat there, tears spilled un-checked down her pretty face, leaving her with the feeling of staying home, for the first time in their five-year camping history.

* * *

**I hope it was worth the read. So...yay or nay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thank you for reading, reviewing, following and adding this to your list of favorite stories. **

**Standard disclaimer**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine returned from long hours of shopping, to a quiet apartment. Too quiet for Kurt's liking. He immediately went on the alert.

Right about now, his bestie should be running around their shared space, packaging out tons of sandwiches, snacks and drinks, for everyone going on the trip, but she wasn't.

He tossed his bags on the couch and turned a serious face to Blaine.

"Something doesn't feel right. It's too quiet for Mercy-me. I know she's here, because her car is outside, and yet, no movement in the kitchen or anywhere else."

"Maybe she's tired and taking a nap," Blaine offered.

"No. Not Mercy-me. You know how she is. The kitchen would be off-limits to us and she would be in there making every sandwich known to man, so that, none of us starves on the way there. Something is wrong and I'm going to find out what it is."

With that, he turned away from his boyfriend, and headed to her room.

* * *

Inside of Mercedes' room, she was lying on her side, facing away from the door, trying to decide whether or not she should still go camping.

Rachel's words had definitely taken the wind out of her sails.

She pictured Sam's handsome face, and her heart skipped a beat, bringing a fresh batch of tears from her eyes. She reached for the tissue box on her bedside table, and just as she wiped her face, a knock sounded on her door.

In her current mood, she really didn't want to see anyone, but, it would be pointless, because, she was expected to anyway.

"One minute," she called out, trying to keep her voice normal.

She rushed to her bathroom, splashed some water on her face and wiped it dry. She couldn't get rid of the puffiness around her eyes, so she went to the door and opened it.

* * *

Kurt took one look at Mercedes' face and knew he was right, something was definitely amiss.

"Mercy-me? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine Kurt."

"Like hell you are! Honey, your eyes are red and puffy, that tells me you were crying. I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on… or should I get Sam?"

At the mention of Sam's name, she closed her eyes and inhaled sharply, deepening Kurt's curiosity further. "No. Please don't."

She motioned for him to come inside and when he did, she closed the door.

Kurt silently walked to her bed, sat, and beckoned her over. As he patted the space beside him, he said,

"I'm here for you Mercedes. You can tell me anything."

She sat beside him, and immediately, his arm went around her shoulders. She inhaled and exhaled slowly, and told him everything.

"Please don't tell Sam. I don't want to put him in an awkward position," she finished.

* * *

Kurt Hummel was angry.

He couldn't believe what Mercedes had just told him.

That Rachel! Right about now, he had some choice words for her.

"Listen to me Mercedes Jones, you are going on this trip and you are going to have a great time, with everyone, including Sam. I've known you for about nine years and during that time, I've come to notice things. I know your feelings for Sam goes deeper than friendship…"

A sharp intake from her, told him he was right about his assumptions. He continued.

"And it's not one-sided. I'm positive that Sam is in love with you. Everyone else is, too. But, that gold-digging hag thinks otherwise. She thinks that he is in love with her. I think, it's time she got a wake-up call, and expose her for what she is. Ooh! I want to tell Sam so bad, but I won't say anything… unless things get out of hand."

"Thank you, Kurt. We can figure something out, when we get back. I'm so glad she isn't going with us."

"I hear you. Thank God."

The two friends exited the room and proceeded to the kitchen, to get started on the food, for once, together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam had finished his packing and was currently lying on his couch, watching sports.

His phone rang, causing him to sit up and mute the TV.

He didn't look at the caller ID, but he was hoping it was a certain curvy beauty, he hadn't heard all day.

The smile on his face vanished, when the nasal voice of Rachel Berry sounded on the line.

"Sam, why didn't you tell me, today is the day, you go on your camping trip? I had to hear it through the grapevine, that you and your… friends, are going away for a week. A whole week!"

Sam could've kicked himself.

He held the phone from his ears and looked at it as though it had offended him. His first thought, was to lie, to get her off his back.

But he was a man. He didn't have to grow a pair. He had a pair. He cleared his throat and said,

"You were never interested in our camp-out before. You've said it yourself. You wouldn't be caught dead using a bush as a toilet. How about this one? Camping is so primitive... some of us are civilized and roughing it won't do. I could go on and on, but I'm sure you are well acquainted with what I'm saying."

There was a bite to his tone, but he didn't care. He was sick of her and her uppity ways.

"You sound mad Samuel. Look, I've probably said those things, but, this is important to you. I care about you and what makes you happy. So, saying that, I want to come camping with you… and your friends."

Once again, Sam took his phone from his ear and held it in front of him, looking strangely at it.

She was trying his last nerve.

He thought about hanging up in her ears, but his parents' raised him right, besides, it might just be the thing she needs, to ground her elevated ego.

"Look, Rachel, if you want to come camping, I won't say no to you, but you will be going at your own expense. There's no more room in my truck and we leave in about two hours. If you can get yourself together, in that time, you're more than welcomed to go. I will text you the address and you can meet us there."

A squeal sounded over the line, causing Sam to wince. He shook his head and hung up, not waiting for her reply. He didn't want to hear her annoying voice anymore.

* * *

Afterwards, he berated himself and sent out a mass text.

Less than five minutes later, his phone was bombarded with calls from the others, mainly Santana, Puck, Kurt and Tina. They all told him what they thought of his decision to include her. Santana was saying,

"Okay Trouty, but keep that hobbit on a short leash, preferably away from me."

"She's not my responsibility. She's an adult. I'm sure she knows how to keep to herself. Look, let's forget about her, and think about the great time we're going to have."

* * *

Kurt Hummel was beside himself. He was like a volcano waiting to erupt.

In the few minutes that he had spoken to Sam, he wanted to strangle him. It took Mercedes and Blaine, to calm him and make him see reason.

"If she so much as crosses any of us, I'm going to scratch her eyes out. She'd better be on her p's and q's for the next week."

"Remember what you said to me? We are going to go on this camping trip and have a fabulous time. Forget her. Think of this as a minor set-back," Mercedes pled.

After a while he seemed appeased and they resumed what they were doing.

But Kurt wasn't through.

Idea after idea flitted through his head, every one of them pointing, to making Rachel rue the day, she decided to crash their camping trip.

Presently, he made an excuse and headed to his room, leaving Blaine and Mercedes to finish up the food.

* * *

Inside his room, Kurt immediately called Santana and then Tina. He quickly gave both a run-down on what Rachel had said to Mercedes and outlined his plans to get back at her.

The two were appalled at her treatment of Mercedes and they both echoed their sentiments. Santana's was not PG rated. She cursed the Jew out in English, Spanish and Spanglish, making Kurt blush and hold his head in his hand.

Tina was a little bit more civil. She wanted to confront her and go to Sam with everything, but Kurt begged her not to.

After pleading with both to keep everything under wraps, he threw out a few ideas and they were both in.

* * *

About an hour before they all set out, everyone met up at Sam's place. Most of the food and toiletries, along with his, Mercedes' and Pucks' baggage, were loaded into his truck.

The atmosphere was a bit tensed at first, but, just before they got into their vehicles and drove off, there was a giant group hug, and smiles all around.

* * *

Mercedes and Puck were traveling with Sam. Blaine and Kurt were together, leaving Santana and Brittany to bring up the rear, in their vehicle.

Sam was a tad nervous. Mercedes always rode with him, nothing new there, but for some reason, this time felt different.

She looked breathtaking.

He couldn't stop his eyes from roving her short form, even if he wanted to.

She was wearing khaki shorts, white wife beater, black and white off-the-shoulder cropped tee over it and a pair of black hiking boots. Her long hair was in a side pony, with bangs almost covering her eyes.

If he could, he would grab her and kiss her breathless.

Puck eyed him, shook his head and stretched completely out, in the back seat. _'Shoot Evans! those smoldering looks is gonna set Mama on fire. Somebody better call the fire truck,' _he said to himself.

* * *

Mercedes too, was having a hard time focusing on anything but Sam.

Her heart flipped when she first saw him. Try as she might, she couldn't keep from taking quick glances at him. He was a dream, in his black, snug fitting jeans, black inside shirt, black and green checkered over-shirt, black hiking boots and green beanie.

He looked good in any color, but green definitely suited him. It made his eyes more pronounced, making her feel as though she could stare into them forever.

She was brought out of her day-time reverie, when she felt his warm hand on hers, pulling her to the passenger side. She looked up into his handsome features and his smile melted her, leaving her weak in the knees.

He proceeded to help her in and buckled her up.

A few minutes later, they were on the road, leading the other vehicles, as they happily headed to their destination.

* * *

Puck kept up a lively conversation, invoking much laughter, and in a sense, breaking the tension in the vehicle.

As they neared the site, Sam's face morphed into a serious expression. He said, more to Mercedes than to Puck,

"Hey, I'm sorry about Rachel joining us. I don't know what gave her the idea to come, but, I suggest we do what we always do, and have a great time." Mercedes nodded her head in acceptance of his apology. She turned her eyes to the road, hoping to clear her mind, of the battle that was raging within.

"I'm not about to let Berry cramp my style. I'm here to let loose and have some fun. Which brings me to a small confession," Puck said.

He paused, looking into the mirror at Sam's face, trying to read it. He caught his eyes and a nod, indicating that, he should spill.

"Um… me and Quinn made up a few weeks ago and decided to give things another try. I… sort of… invited her… but she won't be here fore the first three days."

The truck was silent for a few seconds, that seemed to stretched into minutes.

Sam and Quinn had a very brief relationship, which lasted five days, due to her cheating on him. They were still civil with each other, but Sam tended to keep his distance.

On the other hand, she and Mercedes were once close friends, but her getting together with Sam and subsequently cheating on him, parted them. They however, made up, but there is still some residual tension there. Mercedes was the first to reply.

"That's great Noah. I hope that things work out this time. It would be nice to have her with us." Sam smiled, when he heard what the object of his desire had said.

'_Can she be any more perfect?' _he asked himself.

"Thank you, Mama. I hope so too. What do you say Evans?" Puck asked.

"I say the more the merrier, but yeah, I really hope that you two would get it together and stay together."

A smile blossomed on Puck's ruggedly handsome face. In his head, he said,

_'I could say the same about you and Sexy Mama.' _

"Thank you, man. That means a lot coming from you."

* * *

The rest of the ride, was spent talking about some of the experiences from their previous camping trips, with the guys ganging up on Mercedes, laughing about the time she fell into the lake.

Their laughter was cut short, the moment they got to the first part of their destination. Rachel was there, leaning against her pristine Ford Escape SUV, dressed as if she was going out, sun-glasses and all.

Mercedes lowered her head, hiding the fact that she wanted to laugh. Puck didn't, he outright howled, causing Sam to chuckle. Behind their vehicle, the others had arrived, and by the laughter coming from them, it was safe to say Rachel was spotted.

Sam locked eyes with Mercedes and a silent conversation passed between them. With that, he unbuckled his seatbelt and quickly exited the truck. He was just in time to head off Santana from going up to Rachel, with fire in her eyes.

"If you don't know what to wear, when you're going camping, you should've asked your dads. Hobbit!" the fiery Latina spat.

Sam knew trouble when he saw it, so, he grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her to the other side of her vehicle.

"You need to change. Look at everyone. Those are the kind of clothes you should be wearing. And, I think for your sake, you should stay clear of Santana."

She nodded her head, eyeing the others as they laughed and high-fived each other. Her eyes landed on Mercedes, and a scowl immediately covered her face. She knew that Mercedes looked good and that hurt, but in her envious mind, she decided she would try to out-do her.

Sam pointed to a row of portable toilets, and said to her, "You can change in one of them, but make it fast."

Her eyes darted to where he was pointing, and the look on her face was priceless.

Sam wanted to laugh.

A portable potty was so beneath her, and he was so enjoying himself watching the 'princess' try to muster enough bravado, to go into one of them.

He abruptly turned away and re-joined the others, spouting off simple orders as he did so.

"Okay, guys, you know how it's done. These are the last respectable receptacles, that you will be seeing for a week. If you have to go, I suggest that, you do it now."

Laughter broke out among the group, except for Rachel, who was still standing there, looking at the row of toilets.

* * *

One by one, the gang went off and did their business, returning with smiles on their faces. Just before they began to board to their vehicles, Rachel decided to put on her big girl panties and use one of the toilets to change.

Minutes later, she walked out, clad in the shortest pair of pants there is, a plaid shirt, tied at the waist, with just two of the buttons done up and a pair of boots, almost coming to her knees.

Kurt, Tina and Santana eyed each other, and each reached for their phones simultaneously.

Kurt's fingers flew over the keys, punching in a message, that only the three of them could decipher. "It's so on!"

* * *

**That's it for chapter two. I hope it was good enough.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your continued support, for this and my other Samcedes stories.**

**I do not own Glee or the characters**

* * *

The Evans' holiday home was like one of those you would normally see on a greeting card.

The group wasn't staying there, they were actually going to be camping about half mile from there, but Sam, being the consummate gentleman and great friend he is, stopped there, to let them take a quick look around.

Everyone was impressed. Especially Rachel. She walked around with a haughty look on her face, speaking about the furnishings and wall hangings with ease.

Santana rolled her eyes at her actions. She wanted to shut her up, but, she decided to put all of her animosity aside, for the sake of her, Kurt's and Tina's plans.

Somehow, Sam and Mercedes found themselves alone, on a back porch, overlooking a peaceful lake, surrounded by trees, with birds flying overhead .

Sam took the opportunity to reach down and hold her hand. If she was surprised, it didn't show. As natural as breathing, their fingers threaded together, creating a strong current, which flowed through them.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"It's beautiful and peaceful. I like it." Sam looked down at her, he agreed with everything she said, but, his thoughts were directed at her.

"I couldn't agree more."

The tone of his voice caused her to look up at him. His eyes were trained on her. His intense gaze held her and she couldn't look away, even if she wanted to. Her face colored, and she bit her lip.

That did it for Sam. He felt himself leaning in, and was powerless to stop himself, but before he could claim her lips, like he desperately wanted to do, Rachel's annoying voice sounded close by, killing the moment.

Sam swore under his breath, as he chanced a look at Mercedes. She looked flustered and confused. He felt a bit upset at that and he blamed himself for it.

He turned, to see Rachel step out onto the porch, with a bewildered look on her face. Her presence brought an even more awkward tension around them.

* * *

The minute Rachel stepped out onto the porch, she knew she had interrupted something between Mercedes and Sam.

She smiled internally.

Her eyes went to their joined hands, and she swallowed hard.

_'When I marry Sam, this place will be at my disposal and none of these people, will never be welcomed here. Enjoy it now, Mercedes Jones, it's the last you will see of it.'_

"There you are Samuel. I was hoping to get a personal tour, but you disappeared. I would like to hear the history of this place, while we walk."

Sam's face turned stony. His tone became edgy as he said to her,

"There's no time for that. We have to get going, if we're to set up camp before nightfall."

At that, he grabbed Mercedes' hand and stormed through the house, with her.

* * *

On the outside, the others were in two groups chatting quietly with each other.

Santana, Tina and Kurt were together, whilst Brittany, Mike, Blaine and Puck were with each other.

Sam's quick exit, paused their conversations and they dispersed, to get into their rightful vehicles.

Mercedes could feel the anger that was coming off of Sam.

Their moment earlier, loomed in her peripheral, but she dared not broach it. Now wasn't the time.

She chanced a look at him, noting his clenched jaw and his red face. _'Yep, he's defintely angry.'_

Just then, the message alert sounded on her phone, so she directed her attention to it.

**Puckasaurus:** What's up with Evans? You two had a fight?

**Mercedes:** No, we didn't. I think he's upset with Rachel.

**Puckasaurus:** Figures. She thinks he's her man. Someone should take those blinders off her, cause Sam don't want her. He wants you.

**Mercedes:** Lol. What gave you that idea?

**Puckasaurus:** Anyone with two eyes can see it. Even a blind man can. I support it. We all do. Need help getting her off his back?

**Mercedes:** That's the second time for the day someone said something similar to me. This is a delicate situation. I need to figure things out. But thank you.

**Puckasaurus:** No worries. I got you Mama. Always.

Mercedes read the last text and smiled. She looked over at Sam again, seeing his features a bit more relaxed and it made her happy.

* * *

Just then, they pulled onto a trail with trees and brush on either side, and ended up in a wide clearing with a lake in front of them.

The guys, minus Kurt, immediately started to single out the tents, to put them up.

Sam did Mercedes' first, much to Rachel's dislike. Next, he did his, facing Mercedes' and just a stone's throw away from it. When he was finished, he walked over to Rachel, who was sitting in her van, watching the others as they worked.

He counted to ten in his head, before he got to her, trying to remain calm.

"Where is your gear?"

"Here," she pointed towards the backseat.

He moved to the back door and opened it. He rummaged through her bags, looking for a tent, so that he could set it up for her, but he couldn't find one.

"I don't see your tent Rachel. Don't tell me you forgot to bring one."

"I didn't forget. It made no sense to bring one, when you brought yours. I thought we could share."

The look on Sam's face summed up his feelings. He was just about to go off on her, when Puck stepped in. He placed a calming hand on Sam's shoulder and said,

"Mike could use a hand. I think Tina's about to take away his man-card."

In a huff, Sam turned away from his tormentor and went over to Mike, who was very glad to see him.

* * *

Puck watched him walk away, and turned his attention to Rachel.

"You need to cut Sam some slack. I know you think he's the best thing since sliced bread, but he isn't on the same page as you. You can't force yourself on someone. Step back, take a breather and if he's for you, he will come to you. You're welcomed to take my tent, until we can sort one out for you."

With that, he went to the back door of her van, which was still opened, took out her bags and took them to his tent. He looked back after a few strides and indicated with his head, for her to follow him.

Half-an-hour later, everyone was settled in and just about ready to get something to eat. There were still lots of left-over sandwiches and snacks, so they didn't have to cook.

As always, Mercedes and Sam lit the fire, from the fire-wood that Kurt and Brittany had collected earlier, getting everyone into a camping out spirit.

* * *

Santana was unusually quiet, so too was Kurt and Tina. The three kept eying Rachel, as she sat on one side of Sam, with a proud look on her face.

Mercedes sat on the other side of him, sandwiching him between the two of them. For some reason, she looked nervous.

Puck doled out the sandwiches, which everyone gladly accepted, except for Rachel, who refused to eat any, and instead ate carrot sticks.

Later, one by one, the group started to file off to their tents, calling it a night. Rachel remained, because Mercedes was still out there, sitting beside Sam.

The fire started to go down, so Sam threw more wood on it.

"This will keep away any wild animal that wanders over here. Most of them are afraid of heat and fire," he said to no one in particular.

That struck fear into Rachel's heart. She quickly stood up, mumbled good night and rushed off to her borrowed tent.

After that, Puck turned into the tent he would be sharing with Sam, yawning as he did so.

And just like that, Sam and Mercedes were alone, again.

There was a nervous tension for a beat, but Sam broke it by, opening a pack of marshmallows, putting one on a stick and giving it to her.

It brought a smile to her lips.

His heart rate doubled in speed, as he looked at her. The light from the fire dancing on her pretty face, caused her skin to glow. She looked warm and inviting and he fell for her a little more.

Everything in that moment seemed perfect.

He watched as she took the roasted marshmallow from the fire, blew on it and raised it to his lips. With his eyes locked on hers, he bit into it, took it from her and offered her some.

His eyes went to her lips, as she politely bit it and started to chew.

In seconds, the stick was on the ground and his lips were on hers. He skillfully maneuvered their bodies, to face each other, deepening the kiss in the process.

The more he tasted, the more he wanted. Every part of him seemed alive and teeming and the only thing he could think of, was her.

* * *

Mercedes' head was spinning. She's never been kissed like this before. Her heart felt as though it wanted to beat its way out of her chest. Her hand went to his cheek, then to the back of his neck, where she started playing with the short hair there.

A moan slipped out from him and it went straight to her core. It was the sexiest thing she had ever heard.

As his tongue battled with hers, her other hand roamed his firm chest and it felt heavenly.

She felt him pull at her bottom lip, nibbling it, as she honed in on his top lip. Seconds later, he latched onto her tongue, sucking it as though his life depended on it.

And, she surrendered to him, completely, allowing him to control the situation.

After a while, the need for air broke the kiss, leaving the two of them breathless and panting.

* * *

It took a few minutes, but, Sam was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry for attacking you like that, Mercy, but I just couldn't resist. There's something I've been wanting to say to you. I love you… not just as my friend, but… more. I have for a very long time. It's just… I didn't want to ruin our friendship, but, I can't keep hiding it anymore."

He paused, seeing tears in her eyes. He caught the first one with his finger and quietly said,

"If I've overwhelmed you, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. You mean everything to me and if…you don't feel the same way, I will understand. Just promise me that you won't end our friendship."

This sobered her right away. She looked into his sparkling green eyes, and softly said,

"I feel the same way. I have for years. I was scared of losing you also, so I didn't say anything, but, I love you too."

* * *

Sam felt as though he had won the lottery. He was extremely happy. He leaned in and claimed her lips once again. This time, the kiss was sensual, and more passionate.

He took his time and savored her lips, like they were the sweetest things he's ever tasted.

A few minutes later, they were sitting and talking, laying everything out in the open. Finally, the topic landed on Rachel.

"I'm a bit concerned about her behavior. She thinks that you're her boyfriend."

"Well I'm not. And I've never given her reason to think so. We're friends and I see her as nothing more."

"I get that. We all do, but, she doesn't. She's in hot pursuit of you. She's made that very clear, just…"

She paused mid-sentence, knowing that she'd spoken too much. The panic in her eyes grew, when she looked at him.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, his tone flat and grave.

"Uh…nothing," she stammered.

"Mercedes? What are you hiding? I've never known you to keep secrets from me. What's going on?"

She held his gaze, stubborn as she was, trying to see who would look away first. Eventually, she did. She stood from the log she was sitting on and started to walk towards her tent.

Sam wasn't through though.

He followed her, catching up to her in a few strides. He grabbed her and pulled her to him. She tried to wiggle away, but he was too strong. He bent to her eye level and quietly asked,

"What happened?"

"It was nothing Sam. I don't feel like getting into it now. Can I tell you later?"

He stared at her for about a minute. He could see that she was tired, and it was late, so he gave in

"Okay. But this isn't over."

He walked her to her tent, kissed her and waited until she got inside. With a weary sigh, he turned away and walked over to his.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I hope it was good enough. Much love to you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your continued support, for this and my other Samcedes stories. **

**Standard disclaimer.**

* * *

Early morning at the camp site, found Tina, Santana and Kurt, conversing quietly, as they sorted out breakfast for the day.

"Did you guys get your partners on board?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. Britt was all for it," Santana replied. Tina nodded and said,

"Mike too, but it wasn't easy convincing him. He thinks we shouldn't get involved. But after giving him some TLC, he was hooked, line and sinker."

"That's what I'm talking about," Santana said, as she high-fived Tina.

"Good for you," Kurt threw in. He continued. "So, that leaves Puck. You guys leave him to me. Satan, do you have all of the things we need?"

"I sure do. We got this Lady Hummel."

"When do we put our plan into action?" Tina asked.

"There's no time like the present. Right about now we should hear a…"

"Aaaaahhhhh!" A loud scream pierced the morning's silence, rousing the others from their peaceful sleep.

"Scream," Kurt finished, with a smug smile on his porcelain face.

Two sets of eyes turned to him, they were as wide as saucers, but, Kurt pretended to brush invisible lint off his immaculate camping attire.

"When did you? How did you?" they both asked simultaneously. Kurt just looked at them and said,

"You are right Tina, a little TLC goes a long way. I'll tell you guys all about it later. Right now, our un-welcomed guest is sitting like a wet duck, in a dry pond."

* * *

What the others didn't know, was, Kurt 'persuaded' his boyfriend to put a balloon filled with water in the roof of the tent, with a needle attached to a timer. After the time ran out, the needle popped the balloon, emptying water all over a sleeping Rachel. It all took place when she was sitting around the camp fire watching Sam and Mercedes' every move, instead of going to bed.

* * *

The scream startled Sam from his sleep. He ran out of his tent with one person in mind, Mercedes. Without thinking, he flew to her tent, unzipped it and rushed in.

He was completely floored and rendered speechless. Her name died on his lips. She was a vision.

* * *

Mercedes had just woken up, no doubt by the noise, and was in the process of stretching her short frame. Her back was facing the entrance of her tent, and unknown to her, she had just given Sam a show.

The shirt she had decided to sleep in, fell just under her generous bum, and when she stretched, it rose up, leaving nothing to be desired.

Sam caught himself after a few seconds, when his manhood twitched and tented his pants, so he backed out before she saw him. He didn't even try to zip the flap back.

He was wound as tight as a coil, as he headed right for the lake and jumped in.

The cool water was a temporary shock to his warm body, but it was desperately needed.

He swam around for a few minutes, trying to put the image of Mercedes' delectable bum from his mind, before he made a fool of himself.

The sight of an annoyed, wet Rachel did the trick. She looked like a drowned rat, and it took everything within him, not to laugh.

As he exited the water, she marched right up to him, amidst howling laughter from the others and said,

"Samuel, look what they did to me. One of them doused me while I was asleep."

Sam took a look around the campsite, noting everyone was out, except for Puck and Mercedes. He calmly said,

"That's an assumption Rachel. How do you know one of our friends did this?"

"They're your friends. They did this."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I'm guessing… because, they don't like me." Sam was getting annoyed.

"Look, I suggest you go and dry off, put your bedding and clothes out to dry and relax. Another thing, you should try to get along with everyone and cease throwing around accusations."

With that, he marched towards his shared tent and disappeared inside.

* * *

Later on, everyone was up and about, doing some kind of chore, except for Rachel. She was sitting under a tree, which overhung the lake, reading a book.

Tina and Mercedes were doing dishes. They were the closest to her. She kept throwing glances their way, wondering what they were laughing about.

When Mercedes threw her head back and roared with laughter, she kissed her teeth and gave her the stink eye, unknown to her, of course.

After a while, she couldn't take it anymore, so she moved to the other side of the tree, facing the brush, and nosed back into her book.

* * *

Tina and Mercedes continued to have a good laugh… at the expense of Rachel. Tina happily filled in Mercedes, on the morning's events, aptly leaving out the person responsible for the doing the deed.

Meanwhile, Kurt had indeed roped Puck into their plans and he was all too happy to drop a few of his ideas. He called in a favor from a friend, who would meet him by afternoon, to bring some much-needed reinforcements.

* * *

As the day wore on, everyone decided to take a swim in the lake, even Rachel.

For some reason, Santana was being nice to her, so she decided to throw caution to the wind and join them.

Once again, she was dressed for the intention of wooing and seducing Sam. The swimsuit was a two piece, and the two scraps of cloth, barely covered her limited assets.

Alas, it had no effect on Sam Evans, whose eyes were trained on Mercedes Jones.

It was good for him to be in the water, because, once again, his body was reacting to the sight of her.

Her red, one shoulder, one piece, was smoking hot. Her bare, pretty legs and shoulders looked enticing and inviting. He bit back a moan that was half way up his throat, when she turned her back to him. The cut of the swimsuit, showed off her ample ass-cheeks and every movement she made, caused said cheeks, to sway, jiggle and bounce deliciously.

A loud whistle from Puck broke his stare, and he turned his attention to him.

"Whoa, Sexy Mama, looking good. If I wasn't taken, I'd…"

Sam's hard body slamming into him, taking him under the water, caught him off-guard. When the two rose from the water, the murderous look on Sam's face and the small nod, spoke volumes. He treaded past him and softly said,

"Loud and clear Evans."

Despite what he was feeling, Sam smiled and threw water at him. The two frolicked for a while, each trying to wrestle the other under the water, to show who was stronger and faster.

* * *

On the shore, Rachel felt alone all of a sudden.

She had to admit to herself, that Mercedes looked hot. She entered the water and thrusted herself in Blaine's and Brittany's conversation.

Meanwhile, Tina, Kurt Santana and Mercedes were playing a game of Dodgeball. Mercedes had just gotten out, so it was her turn to throw with Tina.

As she walked passed Santana, the feisty Latina, playfully slapped her on the bum and started to gyrate her thin hips.

"Ooh Chica. Fumar caliente! Me gusta."

Mercedes wasn't sure what she'd said, but knowing Santana, it had to be something complimentary or naughty. She shook her head and said, "Thank you, I think."

* * *

They played for a while longer, working up a sweat, and after a while, they decided to cool off in the lake. Sam was just about to go out, when he saw them coming in.

Once again, his eyes drifted to Mercedes, and for the umpteenth time, wished he was her swimsuit, all over her gorgeous curves.

His attention was temporarily diverted to Puck, who was asking to borrow his truck, to make a small run.

"Sure, just don't do anything crazy. That's my baby," he said. Puck rolled his eyes and secretly nodded in Mercedes' direction.

"If I'm not mistaken, your baby's over there, looking like a starving man's meal."

At that, he swayed, just in time to miss Sam's fist, coming at him. Sam smiled. "You're good. But I won't miss next time. The keys are in my jeans pocket."

Puck's laughter sounded, all the way to the tent, until he disappeared inside.

* * *

Sam was startled by the feeling of soft hands going around his waist, but he quickly relaxed, knowing whose hands they were.

"Hi," Mercedes said, as she stood behind him. He couldn't see her, only her hands, and they felt heavenly on him. He grabbed them, loosened them and brought her around, to face him.

"Hi you. Having fun?" he asked.

"Yes. How about you?"

"Well...I was, until you came out in that swimsuit. Now I have to be on guard, watching to see if anyone here goes after you." She laughed. He continued.

"I think, you, in that swimsuit, have the power to turn our gay friends straight, and make the lesbians come after you." She playfully slapped his hand, and said,

"You're crazy, you know that?" His eyes sparkled when she said that.

"I know. I'm crazy about you. Would you like to go for a walk before dinner? Just the two of us."

Mercedes was trying to recover from his confession. They'd both said those three sacred words the night before, but hearing him speaking so freely to her about his feelings, made everything seemed real.

"I'd like that. Maybe we could talk some more… about… us."

"Great, because, we still have that un-finished conversation to get back to."

Like a splash of cold water, she remembered her promise from the night before. She still didn't want to tell him, but she wasn't one to go back on her word.

"Yes. We do. I'm beginning to feel a bit cold, so…" she left the statement hanging. A naughty smile blossomed on Sam's face. He lowered his voice and said,

"You don't have to go out, you know. I'm perfectly capable of keeping you warm."

Heat flooded her face and she lowered her gaze to the water. Sam bent to her level, willing her to look at him. She did so, with a smile on her face.

"I know that, but, we haven't told the others yet, so I don't want to risk it."

* * *

Just then, Sam lifted up and looked around for the others, but they were gone, even Rachel. He turned his attention back to the object of his desire and gently pulled her to him.

"Well, we don't have to worry about them at the moment, the coast is clear."

At that, he lifted her fully into his arms, wrapped her legs around him and kissed her.

The feel of her thick legs around his hips, and her soft breasts pressed up against him, almost overwhelmed him. There was no sense in him trying to keep his body calm, because, his strapping six-foot plus frame was powerless in her presence.

He lost himself in the kiss, as he explored every corner of her mouth.

* * *

Mercedes too was lost.

The feel of Sam's wet, muscular body, molded to hers, was almost more than she could handle.

Her hands went around his neck and his went around her waist, anchoring her to him. He pulled back after a while, and looked into her eyes.

"See what you do to me? Can you feel how much I want you?"

She nodded, distracted by the way his eyes had darkened significantly. He pecked her lips once more and gently lifted her from off of him.

"If we stay like this, I won't be responsible for my actions. For your sake and my sanity, go ahead and change. I will meet you in two hours, to go for that walk."

She nodded, took one more look at his sculpted body, and headed out.

Sam remained, for obvious reasons, but he couldn't help looking at the way her bum moved as she walked up the small incline to the campsite.

"Dear God! I'm in trouble," he mumbled to himself.

Half an hour later, he made his way to his tent, to change and take a quick nap, before their walk.

* * *

At the rest stop, Puck met his friend and picked up the items he had brought for him.

They chatted for a bit and then parted, with Puck heading back to camp. He smiled to himself, thinking about all of the fun he was going to have.

"One more day and Quinn will be here. Might as well make the best of it," he said to himself.

* * *

Over at the campsite, Rachel Berry was fuming about the fact, that things weren't going her way.

She had to make Sam see sense, see that they were right for each other.

In her observations, he liked Mercedes, so, maybe she should try getting along with her. It might make him happy. And then, she could get Mercedes to help her win him over.

She smiled to herself.

_'I'll get her to trust me. Sam will like that and just when she least expects it, I'll move in on him. I won't have to give a damn about her, or any of the others, when I get him.' _

A sinister chuckle escaped her, as she laid on her now dried camp-bed and secretly plotted.

* * *

**I'm currently not feeling well, so, I hope this made sense. The update for It's Never Too Late, is almost finished. It should be posted later, or next day. Thank you and Blessings to you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lookie here, I said this chapter would be posted in about two days, but I pushed through. I hope it makes sense. **

**Thank you for your continued support. You guys are awesome.**

**Standard disclaimer.**

* * *

Samuel Evans was fit to be tied.

On the promised walk with Mercedes, she had reluctantly told him all about Rachel and her threats. Currently, he was standing with his jaw clenched, and his fingers balled into fists, staring in the direction of the camp-site.

"Sam, please. This is why I didn't want to say anything to you." He huffed and turned to her, his face softening.

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe she's so…vindictive, petty…stupid. I've never once made her feel ,as if I was interested in her. I've tried to be her friend…no one else wants to be…I just can't with her."

Mercedes moved into his space, reaching out and grasping his clenched fist. She felt him relax instantly.

"I'm not worried about Rachel Berry, or her threats and I've told her as much. You…us…is my only concern. I don't want to get in the way of your friendship with her…"

"What friendship?" He huffed again, his eyes a hard green. "The minute she approached you in that manner…to get me…she forfeited it. When she came for you, she automatically came for me. There's no way…"

"Sam. You are the sweetest guy a girl could have…and I appreciate you more, than you could ever know."

"Why do I sense a but, coming." She smiled and stroked his handsome face.

"But…I don't need you to fight my battles for me. Rachel's not some big, bad…whatever, she's just a selfish, know-it-all, thinks-she's-better-than-everyone, little girl…literally and figuratively. I'm not, or will ever be scared of her. Besides, I've got something she wants and I'm not giving it up."

A sweet smile blossomed on Sam's features. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in. Smiling down at her, he said,

"Oh, yeah…and just what is that…or should I say who?"

He didn't wait for an answer, he fused his mouth to hers and passionately kissed her. Breathless and dazed, Mercedes stood looking into his sparkling eyes, with a silly smile on her face, whilst a smug one, showed proudly on Sam's.

A few pecks later, he released her and took her hand.

* * *

They walked in comfortable silence for a while, stopping on a plateau, overlooking a deep ravine, with equally steep slopes on both sides. The view was lovely. There were so many birds, flitting through the trees below and most were tweeting or calling out to other birds.

The peacefulness and beauty of the place, seemed especially created for every romantic at heart.

"This is…" Mercedes said, at a loss for words.

"I know. It has the ability to make you forget all of the bad in the world."

"Correct. Hey, Sam…I know it won't be easy to look at Rachel the same as you did before, but…we can play her game…" The confused look on his face was merited.

"Hear me out. She doesn't have to know what I told you…and…that, we're together…just hear me out, please," she said, reacting to the angry look on his face.

"Let's continue, as if nothing has happened. We can tell the others, about us, at different times…they won't tell her…that way, when she shows her true colors, by doing or saying something, we can catch her and she won't have a valid excuse."

Sam thought long and hard about it. Finally, he said,

"Okay. I'll, play along and pretend, as if I don't know anything. But the moment she tries something against you, or she comes after me, all bets are off. I'll be the biggest prankster of the group. She won't know what hit her. Now, all of this talk about her, is putting me off, and you need to make it better."

A cheeky smile was on his face and Mercedes knew exactly what he was speaking about.

She moved closer and looked up at him, batting her eyelashes.

"Is that so?"

"Yes," he said nodding.

She gently grabbed his head and pulled him to her, touching her lips to his. She felt him smile and she did the same.

Moments later, they were engrossed in a heated make-out session. How they ended up on the ground, no one knows, but they were, with him on top of her, and her short legs, wrapped securely around his long ones.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the campsite, everyone was up and about, even Rachel. Puck had somehow, coerced her into gathering firewood with him and the two, were currently walking and talking, as they did so.

What she didn't know, was, when he had returned from meeting his pal, he and the others, minus Sam and Mercedes, had laid out a few plans, intended for her. Part of those plans, were to get her away from the campsite, so that they could be put into place.

* * *

High-fives and smiles were the order of the day, amongst the others, as they waited for night-time, rather, bed-time to arrive.

"I don't see why we have to resort to pranks. We should just forget about her and have a good time. I don't feel comfortable about…" Mike started, but was cut off by Tina saying,

"I get that…we get that, Mike. And from now on, if you don't want to be a part of our plans, just say so. Mercedes has been our friend for the longest time, so has Sam, and she has never done anything to Rachel or anyone. She and Sam like each other, loads, and for Rachel to think she has the right to break them apart from each other, for some pre-conceived notion…by threatening her and belittling her…"

"Look, babe, I understand that. And I certainly don't condone any of Rachel's behavior. I'm just saying, leave her to herself…Sam don't want her and she knows that. My guess is, she'll show herself in front of him and everyone else, eventually."

"Mike, we've thought about that, but, it won't work. She needs a strong nudge, to follow through with showing up herself. Put yourself in Sam's place for a minute, and then tell me, if you wouldn't want to strangle her," Kurt said. Mike actually stood, and thought about it and finally said,

"Okay, I see your point. I wouldn't want anyone to threaten Tina into staying away from me. I'm all in."

A collective cheer went up, with Santana clapping Mike on his back and saying,

"Never feel sorry for the hobbit, she more than deserves everything that's coming to her."

* * *

Later that night, everyone was assembled around the campfire, like the previous night before. Jokes were told and now they were onto scary stories.

Puck was the master of that. He had all of the girls, even the very tough Santana, gripped with fear.

Rachel's eyes were as wide as saucers, as he spoke about a headless man, dragging a heavy chain, looking for his next victim.

Two by two, mostly the couples, broke away and headed for their tents. And again, like the night before, Sam and Mercedes remained, sitting around the fire, this time, with not only Rachel, but with Puck.

"You look a little white under the collar there, Rachel. Would you like me to escort you to your tent?" Puck asked.

Her eyes snapped to Sam, who was looking dreamily at Mercedes, and anger began to take over the fear, that she was feeling.

"No. I'm fine Noah. Besides, I'm not ready to head in yet." A sinister smirk blossomed on Puck's face, when her eyes went back to ogling Sam.

"Okay. But I'm about to head in, so the offer is still available."

Just then, a silent conversation passed between Sam and Mercedes, and the two stood, and stretched. Sam reached for Mercedes' hand and said,

"I think it's time I get going too, and I'll see Mercedes to her tent." Anger masked Rachel's face. She abruptly stood and said,

"On second thought, I'll turn in. Mind if I walk with you and Mercedes, Sammy?"

Internally Sam cringed. His eyes found Mercedes' and another conversation passed between the two. Reluctantly, Sam said,

"Sure. Let's go." Just then, Noah walked up to Mercedes' other side and whispered,

"Plug your ears tonight."

A confused look turned to understanding, as realization dawned. A slight nod of her head, brought a huge smile to his face. He clapped Sam's back and ran off, saying,

"Have a good one, Evans."

* * *

Sam and Mercedes walked Rachel to her tent and saw her in, much to her chagrin and then walked back to theirs.

At Mercedes' tent, Sam brought her in the circle of his arms and kissed her passionately. He didn't want to leave, neither did she want him to.

After a few minutes, she quietly asked,

"Would you like to stay for a while…we could just…talk…" He smiled.

"Definitely."

With that, he entered her tent, behind her and zipped it shut. Like the gentleman he is, he laid with his back turned and allowed her to change in privacy. Images of her luscious body, from his accidental intrusion, that morning, flitted through his head, and just like that, his body reacted.

He had to train his mind onto something else, to quell the desire that was building in his body.

"You can turn around now," Mercedes said. And he did. But her sleep shorts and tank, only brought out more feelings.

* * *

A while later, the two were settled on her sleeping mat, instead of her sleeping bed, chatting quietly.

"So who do you want to tell first, about us? Although I have an idea," Sam was saying. Her soft chuckle made him continue. "I bet it's Kurt. You guys tell each other everything." She chuckled louder.

"Yes, you are absolutely correct. Kurt is my other bestie. So of course I'm going to tell him first."

"I have no problem with that, just remember who your number one bestie is," he joked.

She playfully slapped his chest, so he grabbed her hand and placed it directly over his heart.

"Do you feel that? I want you to always remember, that my heart beats for only you, baby. I love you so much and I always will."

A sniffle told Sam, that Mercedes was crying. He hugged her tighter to him, and softly kissed her head. Laying there with her in his arms, was the best feeling ever, and he told her as much.

"I could get used to this…having you in my arms, in bed at night…or whenever."

They chatted quietly for a while longer, and though it wasn't their intention, they both fell asleep in her tent.

* * *

Over in Rachel's tent, she had just fallen asleep, after laying and stewing for a while.

After Sam and Mercedes had delivered her to her tent door and walked off, she snuck back out, and followed them, to see what they were up to.

When she saw the kiss, that Sam laid on Mercedes, she almost fainted. She watched for a few seconds, then raced back to her tent and fumed.

Right now, she was laying comfortably in her sleeping bed, feeling as snug as a bug in a rug.

* * *

The first sound Rachel heard, made her toss and turn. As the sound grew louder and more intense, her eyes snapped opened.

She laid as quietly as she could, and listened, to see if she had indeed heard something. Her eyes traveled to her little clock beside her head, and she noted it was five-forty-five in the morning.

_Must be one of those weird birds, who does early morning wake up calls. _

The minute she closed her eyes, and settled back in, a harsh, angry noise, akin to a wild bear, or some ravenous animal, sounded beside her tent.

Her eyes flew open and her heart started to beat wildly in her chest.

The noise sounded again, and she fumbled to get out of her sleeping bag. But she found she couldn't. She was zipped right up to her neck, with her hands inside and no way of getting herself out.

* * *

The first scream, sounding like a female about to be attacked, startled her and she reacted the same way…with a scream.

The noise of the 'wild animal' grew and now there was thrashing sounds and shadows, all around her tent.

Her frantic cries, bordering on desperation, pierced the atmosphere of the beckoning morning, but no one came to her rescue.

Her tent began to shake and tremble, as if someone or something, was trying to rip it from the ground.

More screams and more thrashing about…and what sounded like pots and pans being tossed around, as well as the sound of a mad stampede, made her scream even louder.

She rolled from side to side, trying to get out of the sleeping bag, all to no avail.

Tears spilled from her eyes, as she thought about the 'wild animal', or 'animals' on the outside of her tent, about to come in and tear her to shreds.

The headless-guy image, from Puck's story entered her mind, and she begun to think, maybe…just maybe, it was him outside, commanding a pack of wild animals, to eat them all.

A loud, desperate scream, of, "Help me!" tore from her throat, rendering her hoarse and just like that, she wet herself.

A few minutes later, all went quiet. The noise, the thrashing about and the screams. She lay there, a snotty, scared and wet mess, still stuck in her sleeping bag, not knowing what to expect.

* * *

Just then, feet sounded on the outside of her tent, and her heart pounded harder.

The zip on her tent flap was opened, and there stood Santana and Kurt, with Tina behind them. All three stood, with shit-eating grins on their faces, unharmed and looking like a million bucks.

Santana stepped in, followed by Tina, leaving Kurt at the door.

"That was some 'wild animal', wasn't it? I thought for sure, it was going to eat us all," Santana said, as she unzipped the sleeping bag.

Rachel didn't answer. But she knew without a doubt, they had played a nasty trick on her.

"I thought you wanted to get out of this thing. Wait, why aren't you moving?"

"Tina tapped Santana and said, "Unless…you don't think…?"

They both looked back at Kurt, who was still standing in the doorway of the tent, with a huge smile on his face, nodding.

"Yep. That's exactly what happened. She pissed herself," he said, evoking loud laughter from his companions.

Tina pulled out a cell-phone…although the group had been forbidden from using them, and snapped a picture, of a very embarrassed and distressed Rachel.

"This is good…too good," Santana, said.

"Oh yeah. This picture is going to be a memento, of our time here…the time Rachel pissed her pants," Tina quipped.

The three departed her tent and left her a blubbering mess.

* * *

**Poor Rachel. Until next time, much love to you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again. Thank you for your continued support. This is my latest attempt at moving this story forward.**

** For those of you who have read my other story 'Attraction' I've posted a short out-take, based on chapter 29. I invite you to read it and give me your honest opinion.**

**Standard disclaimer**

* * *

"Rachel, Rachel sleeping in a tent, P-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Santana sang repeatedly, all morning, and every time she saw Rachel out and about.

Poor Rachel, she couldn't catch a break.

Sometimes Tina took over, high-fiving Kurt or dancing with Santana, as she too, sung the song of the day.

* * *

The ordeal from early morning, left Rachel shaky, ashamed and in serious need of a bath. She was currently in the lake, with her back turned, as her quarries, continued to taunt her.

Crying wasn't an option, because, she knew she would never live that down.

At the sound of Sam's voice, she turned, to see him coming from the direction of Mercedes' tent, with a huge smile on his face, and holding Mercedes' hand, as the two walked and chatted.

They looked like a couple in love.

He heart sunk deeper in her chest, when she saw the two, stealing glances at each other, so she turned away and swam off.

* * *

Sam and Mercedes walked over, at the start of breakfast, to the sound of Santana's voice, chanting something repeatedly.

Everyone seemed to be alert and in a chipper mood...almost matching theirs.

"Hey Trouty! Hi Chica," Santana stopped and shouted. She met them and placed a kiss on both of their cheeks, catching Sam by surprise.

"Uh…what's up?" he asked. The naughty Latina looked down at his pants crotch and said,

"Certainly not you. But I bet you were last night…and then some." Sam's face reddened and Mercedes hung her head, completely embarrassed.

"I don't need the details, just tell me, is he good? And can he handle this?" she asked, smacking Mercedes' behind.

Sam took a quick glance at Mercedes, seeing her eyes widen and her mouth hanging open. He turned back to Santana and said,

"For your information, Miss Lopez, what we do, or what we did, is none of your business. And just for the record, I can handle all of this…anytime, anyplace and anyhow."

With that, he lovingly patted his girl's butt, took her hand and moved off, with a smug look on his face.

Santana stood speechless for a beat, watching them walk off.

"Nah, he didn't tap that ass last night. Wheezy's walking too straight."

* * *

Puck met them next, grinning from ear to ear.

"Morning, sexy mama," he playfully said, keeping an eye on Sam. "Morning Evans. So…you didn't make it back to the tent last night…"

"No, I didn't. And before you go any further, it's none of your damn business," Sam said. A smiling Puck raised his hands and said,

"Hold up, man. I was only going to ask, if you guys heard anything last night." A puzzled look formed on both Sam's and Mercedes' features.

"What happened, Noah?" Mercedes asked.

"Aww, are you guys serious? You didn't hear all of that screaming Berry did? Or, the 'wild' animals that got onto the campsite? I know I told you to plug your ears mama, but you two must've been really out of it." Concern masked Sam's and Mercedes' features.

"What did you guys do? And what animals are you talking about? Nothing seems amiss on the campsite. If wild animals came through here, this place would've been torn up, and…"

"Hang on Evans. You're not listening, man. You missed what I said about Berry screaming. I didn't say anyone else, only her. And...'wild' animals…you get me?"

Realization dawned on the couple.

* * *

"Oh, God. Is she alright?" Mercedes asked.

"She's fine. She's in the lake, taking a much-needed bath. Those 'wild' animals scared the piss out of her, literally," he said and barked a laugh.

Once again, realization hit the couple.

"Dear God. Noah! That wasn't right. I…" Mercedes was saying, but stopped when she heard Sam snickering. The look she gave him, sobered him immediately.

"What?" he asked.

"Not nice, Sam Evans. She maybe a lot of things, but she's still a person."

"Was she a person when she came for you? Was she a person when she belittled you?"

"Yes, she was…not a very nice one, but yeah. I just don't like the fact, that she was humiliated in such a fashion." The look on Sam's face spoke volumes.

"Do you hear yourself? You think she cares about you? If that was you, she'd be doing cartwheels and laughing in your face. Look, she wasn't hurt…physically, and she'll never be, unless she throws the first punch…mainly in Santana's direction."

At that, both Sam and Puck laughed, loudly, high-fiving each other.

Mercedes looked at the two and stormed off, in search of her other friends.

* * *

She met an up-beat Kurt and a contrite Blaine, preparing breakfast.

"Kurt Hummel, you've got some explaining to do." Kurt didn't look up from what he was doing, but Blaine slithered off, out of the line of fire.

An amused Tina sent Mike away and trotted over to the two.

"Morning to you, too, Mercy-me," Kurt said and Tina threw in,

"Morning Mercy."

"Morning. What did you all do to Rachel last night?" Smiles blossomed on Tina's and Kurt's faces. Kurt finally turned to his best friend and said,

"No one did anything to her. She got what she deserved."

The cut and dry way he sounded, threw Mercedes. She knew Kurt could hold a grudge and he could be very revengeful, when he wanted to be, but this…this was new to her.

"Mercy, we all know how Rachel is, but we also know how you are…trust me when I say, we're only having a bit of harmless fun and at the same time, teaching her a lesson," Tina said.

"A few lessons," Kurt tossed in, looking directly at his best friend. "That day, when Blaine and I returned from shopping, and saw you looking…so broken and defeated, it did something to me. And knowing she was the cause of it, sent me into a tailspin. She had no right, whatsoever. You never did anything to her…and Sam doesn't even want her. Yet, you are here worrying about what we did…worrying about her welfare and if the tables were turned, she'd be on top of the world," he said.

* * *

Mercedes softened.

His words were similar to Sam's.

She looked back in the direction of where she stormed off, leaving him and Puck, and she felt guilty. She turned back to her friend and said,

"I know you guys won't lay a hand on her, but…I feel responsible for what's happened to her…" She was cut off by Kurt saying,

"You shouldn't. That's why, this is on all of us, and not you. I give you my word, we will keep things limited and we require no involvement from you or Sam. You two just need to be yourselves, and spend as much time as you can, with each other."

Mercedes pondered his words for a beat, holding his gaze and seeing no jest, so she relinquished.

"Okay, I trust you guys. Thank you for having my back," she said. Immediately, the three were in a group hug, smiling happily.

* * *

Minutes later, everyone was seated about the campsite, eating and chatting.

Rachel, however, was alone, as always, sitting under her usual tree, snacking on her usual carrot sticks and celery sticks. Puck, who was sitting with Tina, Mike, Brittany and Santana, took pity on her and went over to her.

"Hey," he said, sitting.

A reserved Rachel didn't reply, but nodded her head.

In an effort to avoid bringing up the events of the night before, seeing that it was his grand idea, Puck began to speak on a topic, dear to her heart.

"So, what's up with your Broadway dreams? Will I have the pleasure of seeing your name listed on billboards and ticket stubs, for any of the top Broadway musicals?"

A genuine smile graced her features. This was something she could speak about for hours.

"I'm working on it…" Puck cringed at the sound of her hoarse voice.

_We really did a number on her. I need to let my buddy know, that shit works and it worked fine on her._

"I can't say much, but I have something in the works," she finished.

They continued chatting, with Puck actually listening attentively, to everything she had to say.

* * *

A few feet over, Sam and Mercedes were sitting with Kurt and Blaine, having a nice conversation. They had just admitted to being in love with each other, and it took both Blaine and Mercedes, to keep Kurt from screaming and shouting out loudly.

They were in the process of planning a double date, for when they got back home.

"You are truly like a child with a new toy, or a puppy with a bone," Mercedes playfully ribbed Kurt.

"Thank you, Mercy-me. You don't know how long I've waited for this to happen. So, yeah, _I'm so excited_," he sung the last part, making her and Sam giggle and Blaine roll his eyes.

"I get that, but simmer down, until we tell everyone else."

"Wonder what the Jew-hag will say when she finds out…not that anyone cares what she thinks," Kurt testily said.

"What can she say? It's either she accepts it, or she doesn't. It won't stop me from being with Mercedes," Sam said, looking at his girl.

"Aww. That was so sweet," Blaine said, smiling.

The conversation went on between the four, and just a few feet away, Santana was saying,

"We got that bitch good…and we have her exactly where we want her. Our next plan should be this evening, early, before everyone turns in, that way, she could go to bed fuming and think about it all night."

"Here, here!" Tina said, raising her mug, and prompting the others to do so, as well.

"We need to get Lady Hummel, Bow-tie Slick and the Puckasaurus on board, for this plan to work. That reminds me, I have to give Wheezy the present me and Lady Hummel bought for her."

A sinister smile bloomed on her face, as she said that, leaving the others with questions in their eyes.

"I will tell you all about the present, but after breakfast finishes and we tidy up. We need to grab the others and put our plan into action."

* * *

Later that evening, when all was quiet at the campsite, Rachel peeped out of her tent and saw Sam, sitting on a log, looking at the lake. Seeing no one around, she decided to use that opportunity to chat with him.

She quickly pulled on a top and a skimpy bikini bottom, fluffed her hair and went out to join him. Quietly, she approached and said,

"Hi Sam." Sam looked up, and almost laughed. He had to hand it to her, she was a very determined woman. He decided to indulge her.

"Hey Rachel. Are you going for a swim?"

"Maybe. Or I want to…but not alone. Care to join me?" Sam counted in his head, to calm himself, before answering her.

"Actually, I don't think that is a good idea. But you're welcomed to…and you won't be alone…I'll be right over here."

Her face dropped. She wasn't expecting that answer, but she wasn't about to give up either.

"But, it won't be the same Sammy. I don't want to have to shout, to speak to you. And if you're in the water with me, it'll be easier. Plus, you look so bored, sitting here by yourself."

Sam's inner voice, was screaming at him, to tell her off and ask her not to call him Sammy, by he decided to ignore it.

"I am bored, not for any normal reason…but for my own. And although, it appears as if I'm sitting here alone, I'm actually waiting for Santana."

Rachel's face soured, when he mentioned Santana.

"She said, she had something to show me and ask my opinion on…"

His words were cut short, when he heard Mercedes' voice, telling Santana, something. She sounded stressed and a tad upset. He watched as they came into view and his jaw dropped.

Mercedes was wearing a swimsuit he hadn't seen before. It was a strapless top, reaching down to her hips, with slits on either side and held at the front with laces. Underneath the top, he could just make out some type of bikini bottom, with ties on each side.

Her bare legs looked so pretty and so smooth, that he licked his lips and his green eyes darkened, significantly. His manhood twitched and got harder, with every step Mercedes took and he swore to himself.

"Sweet Jesus!"

He proceeded to bite his lip and stare as if his life depended on it.

* * *

A shameless Santana and a shy Mercedes, came and stood right in front of Sam and Rachel, leaving both speechless.

"What's up Fish lips? Oh, I see we have our dear friend Rachel Berry here. This is good, we can get her opinion on what I have to show you," she said pointing at Sam.

"What do you think of Wheezy's new swimsuit?" she asked him.

Sam remained speechless.

His mind was lost in a gutter, with all of the things he was thinking about doing to Mercedes.

"Uhm…Uh…" he said, never taking his eyes off the object of his desire. Santana turned to Rachel and said,

"Since Trouty can't utter a word that makes sense, I will ask you." In one swift move, she had the laces from Mercedes' swimsuit pulled. The top opened and dropped to the ground, leaving everyone...except for her, stunned.

* * *

Sam's eyes went straight to Mercedes' breasts and he started to salivate. His eyes went even darker and he kept licking his lips.

Rachel on the other hand, looked away and turned her eyes on Sam. Hurt and anger shrouded her, but there was nothing she could do about it.

She stood, shooting daggers at Santana, who was standing with her arms crossed and a smug look on her face. After one last look at Sam, and the lustful, dreamy look on his face, she stormed off in a huff.

"That's right Hobbit, you can't compete with this," she shouted, slapping Mercedes' butt.

Puck's voice brought Sam and Mercedes out of whatever funk they were in. A frantic Sam, snatched off his shirt and hastily pulled it over her body, and helped her into it. He picked up the top, turned to Santana and said,

"This swimsuit is the bomb. I want one in every color for her…" Just then, Puck appeared and asked,

"How did it go?"

"Fantastic. You should have seen the looks on their faces…" Santana said, pointing to Sam and Mercedes. "But I really wished you'd seen the look on Berry's face. It was priceless."

At that, the two fist-bumped and walked off, leaving the two love birds to themselves.

* * *

"I really like your swimsuit."

"Thank you, Sam. I heard what you said to Santana."

"I meant it, too."

"I know that. I…uh…I had no idea she was going to do that…you know…pull my top off. I could strangle her. The only thing she said, was, to come outside and let us show you the swimsuit…and see if you liked it. I didn't even know, that Rachel was out here…"

Her words were unceremoniously cut off, by his lips covering hers. She melted into the kiss and allowed him to plunder her mouth.

The top slid from his hands, leaving them to roam her luscious body. They found a home on her hips, and he brought her soft body flush to his.

Next, his fingers found the ties on the swimsuit bottom and he almost pulled them open. He caught himself, remembering where they were, and brought his hands back up to her waist.

He was painfully hard at that moment and Mercedes felt it too.

He broke the kiss, looked into her eyes and said,

"I need you, so much, baby. Can we ditch the camp for a few hours to spend some time alone? We don't have to go far…we can go over to my family's cabin…"

"You don't have to convince me, Sam. I'm there already." A huge smile lit up his face. He pecked her lips, picked back up the top, and asked,

"Ready?"

"Ready," she replied, linking her fingers with his, and walking off.

* * *

**I hope it was good enough. Until next time, much love to you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, thank you for your continued support, for this and my other stories. **

**I do not own Glee or the characters.**

* * *

Quinn arrived at the campsite, just as Sam and Mercedes were discreetly trying to leave.

A huge smile blossomed on her pretty face, when she spotted the couple holding hands and walking towards Sam's truck. Of course, her arrival alerted everyone else and halted their efforts.

Locking eyes with each other, Sam and Mercedes silently conversed and decided to hang back for a few minutes, until Quinn had settled in.

After greeting everyone, including a very perceptive Rachel, and chatting briefly, Quinn moved off with Puck, to talk quietly together.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Kurt asked Sam, whilst sizing up his bestie Mercedes. Sporting a broad grin, Sam replied,

"Course. New sleeping arrangements." Santana playfully bumped Mercedes, as a naughty smile appeared on her face.

"That means, Trouty gets to rub up on all of this delicious dark chocolate. All night, every night, for the rest of the trip."

High fives and laughter broke out among the group, except for Mercedes, who was completely mortified, sporting a shy smile and of course, Rachel, whose face was as red as a beet, with anger, that simmered just below the surface.

"Wait, you two look as if you were going somewhere," Blaine observantly said, eyeing the backpacks Mercedes and Sam were each carrying.

Caught out, the two looked at each other, another silent conversation passing between them, just before Sam said,

"Uhh, I was going to the cabin…to give Mercedes a proper tour…last time, she only got to see the back."

Everyone went speechless for a beat.

The tips of Sam's ears turned red and his handsome face was an unusual shade of red, also. He wasn't the best liar there, that title belonged to Rachel Berry. He knew it and so did everyone else.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mercedes just stood there, silently hoping, that they would accept Sam's explanation and let them be.

Kurt decided to put them out of their misery.

"Okay. That's a great idea. Wish we had all thought to come along with you…oh well, have a nice time…_touring_."

"Wanky," Santana threw in, as she stepped away with Brittany, with a genuine smile on her face. Kurt grabbed Blaine, gave a small wave to them, and said,

"Toodles."

Rachel, being the only one left, also, the only one with a hidden agenda for the couple, decided to see if she could spoil their plans.

"How can you leave, when Quinn has only just arrived? What do you think she will say, when the host of this trip, takes off as soon as she got here? I thought better of you Sam."

Counting to ten in his head, Sam replied,

"I may be the host, but Quinn isn't here to see me. She wasn't even supposed to be here…Puck invited her…"

"So. That doesn't mean she won't take offence at you two leaving. As for you Mercedes, I thought she was your friend."

With wide eyes, Mercedes looked at her and said,

"What does that have to do with anything? It's not as if I'm leaving completely. I'm just going for a couple of hours. There's no harm in that."

_'You skinny, big nose, man-hands twig. You're grasping at straws. Sam chose me and I chose him.' _

As if reading Mercedes' mind, Rachel blanched and quietly said, just before she turned away,

"I was just hoping you two would put yourselves in Quinn's place…and give her a proper hello…"

* * *

Immediately, the couple felt guilty.

Watching Rachel's retreating frame, Sam bit his lip and looked down at his girlfriend.

"We could hold off for a couple hours…if that's okay with you."

"That's fine, Sam. I know what Rachel is trying to do, but…she was right about us leaving, as soon as Quinn came."

"Yeah, I hate to admit it, but she does have a point. There's always later…plus…I have some packing to do. I'm moving into my girl's tent, for the duration of the trip," Sam said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it's so."

"Okay, let's go, you handsome devil," Mercedes playfully replied.

"Lead the way, my sexy angel," he said, also playfully, slapping her butt.

As the two moved off, heading back to their tents, Rachel watched from behind one of the other tents, with a big, sinister smile on her face.

_'Yes! Point to Rachel Berry. Whatever it takes, Sam's going to be my man.' _

If she had looked around in that moment, she would have seen eight pairs of eyes and eight scowling faces, looking right at her. But she didn't and because of that, she'd pay. And with Quinn properly caught up on everything, she happily volunteered, to be part of what the others had planned for Miss Berry.

* * *

An hour later, after sitting and chatting with Sam and Mercedes, it was Quinn's turn to shine.

She skillfully encouraged Sam and Mercedes to go for a nice, relaxing walk, to have some alone time, because she felt guilty, being the cause of the two of them, delaying their getaway.

Seeing the two go off happily chatting, she turned to look at her newest adversary, with a look of chastisement on her face. She was definitely going to enjoy her time here. Chuckling to herself, she moved off to gather some supplies.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rachel was in her usual spot, sitting under the tree, reading her book, alone.

Like a time before, Puck decided to 'keep her company' which in fact, at this moment meant, keeping her occupied, while the others worked their magic. He smartly struck up a conversation on her favorite subject...Broadway tunes, and just like that, he had her exactly where he wanted her.

* * *

Quinn quietly entered Rachel's tent.

In her hands, she carried a small bag and a pair of disposable gloves.

After donning the gloves, she picked up Rachel's backpack and carefully dumped the contents of the small bag into it.

She could almost see the outcome, as she shook the backpack, for good measure and placed it back where she found it.

With a parting look, she softly chuckled and exited the tent.

* * *

Within a few seconds, Quinn was back with the others, except for Puck, who was still 'keeping Rachel company' and desperately trying to pay rapt attention, to the gibberish she was uttering.

* * *

Half an hour later, Rachel was once again alone, as Puck, Quinn and the others, set about preparing for an early dinner.

As she sat alone, thought after thought and idea after idea, ran through her head, about the best way to entrap Sam and break apart him and Mercedes for good.

Nothing seemed to stick.

She revisited her earlier thoughts, about befriending Mercedes, as a way of getting into Sam's good books and drawing him closer, but she hated that idea.

In her twisted mind, Mercedes was nothing but an ancillary piece of information on the bottom of her social page…a footnote, so to speak.

Right at that moment, Sam and Mercedes appeared, both looking flushed and a bit disheveled, with huge smiles on their faces.

Tina ran to them, and grabbed Mercedes' hand saying,

"I need to borrow Mercy for a moment. I promise I'll bring her right back."

Grudgingly, Sam nodded his head and moved off to join the others.

A jealous Rachel rolled her eyes, as Tina and Mercedes distanced themselves from the others and started chatting.

_'They make me sick. Always so secretive and giggly. And that Mercedes…I don't know who died and made her queen. Ugh…'_

Seconds later, she placed her book down and decided to go for a stroll.

* * *

Whilst Sam and the others were chatting and laughing, Tina was having a very serious conversation with Mercedes. She was saying,

"You're my friend Mercy, Sam is too…and I know you two love each other, but…you both need to take care. You both have a lot going for you…I want to see your name in lights and hear your beautiful voice wherever I go…and Sam, he may be rich, but, he is the kind of guy who wants to make his own way and succeed on his own merit…"

"You're right Tee and I get that, but what are you getting at?"

"Come on Mercedes. You and I both know, you're not visiting that cabin to get a grand tour…You guys are going to be alone…to make…"

"Don't say it Tee. I'm nervous as it is. And yes, we might get to that point…but Sam won't force it…neither will I."

"Oh, I know that, for sure. Sam is a nice guy…and you're nice too…just inexperienced. Anyway, I'm happy for you guys, the others are too…I just want you two, to take the necessary precautions, always. Sometimes in the heat of the moment, we do silly things we regret later…"

"Tee, thank you…I will remember that, but I'm on the pill...just because..." She shrugged, hoping that Tina won't ask why...because, she was still a virgin. "And if I know Sam, he won't ever put me in that position," she finished. A smile blossomed on Tina's face.

"You're so right. Sam will take care of you. I'm just happy for you...and...and excited. I want you to have the best time ever."

"Oh Tee, you're so sweet. But don't worry, everything will happen, when it's supposed to."

* * *

As the two friends walked hand in hand, back to the group, they spied Sam walking briskly away from the camp site, with Puck and Mike in tow.

Hastening their steps, the two friends joined the others, and before they could voice the question on their lips, Santana said,

"We heard the Hobbit scream. I think she saw a bear or something." Shrugging uncaringly, she pointed behind her and went on to say, "No one really cares. Except for Fish-Lips…his heart is way too soft. His two side-kicks went to see if he needed help."

At that, she turned away and started stacking wood to light a fire.

* * *

Kurt exhaled loudly and dramatically, rolling his eyes in the process.

"My guess is, she tripped and fell on her bony ass. Serves her right. She didn't even have the manners to say she was going for a walk."

"I think she has something up her sleeves," Quinn threw in.

"I think you're right. Lord Tubbington just whispered that in my ear. The wind brought it to me," Brittany said, making everyone snap their eyes to her, in astonishment.

* * *

Just then, Sam emerged from the trees, carrying Rachel in his strong arms, with Mike and Puck behind him, both looking a bit pensive.

As if sensing her, Sam's eyes met Mercedes' and locked in another silent conversation.

With a slight inclination of his head, he walked towards Rachel's tent and disappeared inside.

* * *

Puck and Mike joined the others, just as Kurt turned to them and asked,

"What happened to Miss Berry?"

"She said, she slipped and fell. When we got there, she was sitting on the ground, rubbing her ankle," Mike said.

"Huh! Was it slippery there? Or rocky?" Kurt asked.

"Nah. She's faking it. But, before this night is over, we'll all see how much that foot hurts," Puck said, with a wide grin on his face.

Blaine walked up to Mercedes and said,

"She won't win…ever."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Rachel's tent, Sam was ready and willing to leave, but his kind heart won't let him, until he knew she was fine on her own.

Ever the gentleman, he sat her in a comfortable position and placed her injured leg on a pillow.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes."

"It doesn't look swollen, but you never know...hence the reason why I elevated your leg. It would stop any swelling that might occur."

"Thank you, Sam. You're very kind."

"No problem. Just keep it raised and it should be fine. If it does show any sign of swelling, I could always dash to my parents' cabin and get some ice for it."

Just as he spoke about the cabin, he felt a pang in his heart. He should be there with Mercedes, right at this moment, but instead, he was sitting in a tent with Rachel, who hated her and would do anything to break him and her apart, for her own aggrandizement.

He had to get out of there.

* * *

"Uhh, look Rachel, if you need anything, just shout. I need to speak to Mercedes."

A flash of anger appeared on Rachel's face, at the sound of Mercedes' name. She couldn't wait to rid Sam of her.

"Can't you stay for a little longer? I'm sure Mercedes will be there, when you leave here."

"Actually, I can't…and you seem fine, so…"

"But I'm not fine. I can't really move around. What if I wanted to relieve myself? No one else will help me…or carry me."

"That's why I said, if you need anything, just shout." He was getting annoyed and was trying to keep it under wraps.

"Suppose you don't hear me?"

"Then, someone else will and they'll call me."

"I don't trust them to do that. Plus, I'll need to go to dinner, and…" Sam rose to his feet and as kindly as he could, he said,

"I really must go Rachel. If you need something…urgently, just shout. You need to rest your foot…"

"Okay, before you go, can you pass me my backpack? I need to find something to wear to dinner."

"Fine."

* * *

At that, Sam walked to her backpack and picked it up.

Sneaky as ever, Rachel patted the spot beside her, and just as Sam bent and placed the bag there, she tried to kiss him.

She missed his lips and caught his cheek.

"What the heck are you playing at, Rachel?" He angrily asked. Surprised by his anger, she stuttered out,

"N-nothing. I was just…"

"You were just trying to kiss me. Nice try. Make sure it's _urgent_, before you call for me."

With that, he stormed out of her tent and re-joined the others.

* * *

The minute Sam saw Mercedes, he grabbed her and placed a fiery kiss to her lips.

Unable to do anything, she completely surrendered to him and allowed him to kiss her, exactly how he wanted to.

Whistles and shouts of naughty words, from the others, couldn't break the kiss. And Mercedes found herself being walked backwards, until her back collided with a tree, a stone's throw away from her tent.

It was there, Sam got completely dominant and ravished her mouth, whilst his hands roamed her soft, curvy body.

* * *

Back on the inside of Rachel's tent, she had just selected her dinner wear for the evening.

Laying it beside her, she crawled her way to the flap and zipped it shut.

The moment she did that, she stood on her perfectly fine foot and did a twirl.

As she stripped out of her clothes, she smiled.

She had chosen her dinner outfit with one purpose in mind…to make Sam notice her. And just maybe, after bringing her back to the tent later, she might be able to seduce him.

A sinister smile, took the place of the one she was sporting.

Looking at the short…very short tutu skirt and the nippy off-the-shoulders crop top, she softly said,

"Sam won't be able to resist me in this. He'll be saying, Mercedes…who?"

* * *

Over by the tree, Sam and Mercedes were still at it.

It was now a full-on make-out session, that was getting hotter by the minute. There seemed to be no end in sight, the way they were going at it.

* * *

Back at the campsite, the others had just finished making dinner, even being kind enough, to include something bland for Rachel.

Just as Kurt took a spoon to a pot and shouted, "Dinner!" Rachel emerged from her tent, scratching all over.

Masking their impending laughter, the others schooled their features and plastered fake concerned looks on their faces.

"What's up with you, Rachel?" Tina asked.

"I…I…don't know. I'm…itching all over."

"That's strange," Kurt sounded.

"Maybe it's lice. Lord Tubbington had them once," Brittany threw in. A loud guffaw came from Puck, creating a chain reaction of chuckles.

"Lice? H-how?"

"How would we know, Hobbit. If you lay down with a dog, you'll get up with fleas. Pick sense from that," Santana voiced.

"How do I get rid of them?" Rachel desperately asked, scratching as if her life depended on it.

"The same way you got rid of that hurt foot," Kurt snarled.

It was then, that Rachel stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the others. She couldn't say a word. She was properly caught.

"I knew it! In fact, we all did, except for Sam. That was low, Rachel. Are you that desperate?" Mike asked, surprising everyone.

As she continued to stare and scratch, the others began to walk away with their dinner. Throwing a disgusting look her way, Kurt said,

"You should jump in the lake. That'll soon stop the itch."

At that he turned away and followed the others.

* * *

Taking his advice, Rachel ran to the lake and threw herself in, wetting from head to toe. As she washed and scratched her body, hot tears flowed from her eyes. This was not how she'd intended for the night to end.

* * *

A short distance away, Sam had Mercedes pinned to the tree, kissing her breathless.

As if a light bulb had gone off in his head, he released her lips, pulled her towards the tent and softly commanded,

"Don't move." She did as told. Seconds later, he was out with his and her backpacks and the keys to his truck. Placing a scorching kiss to her lips, he said,

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

**I wrote this in one go, so I hope it was good enough. I'm not a hundred percent happy with it, but I'm extremely busy these days. I just wanted to put something out there. Until next time, much love to you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello friends, this is the second last chapter for this story. Thank you for your continued support. **

**Standard disclaimer.**

* * *

The short distance to Sam's parents' cabin was done in comfortable silence.

Sam and Mercedes knew nothing about the itching incident with Rachel, and by the way the two of them were secretly eyeing each other, they wouldn't have cared…maybe Mercedes…a little.

* * *

Presently, they pulled up to the front of the cabin and Sam cut the engine.

Most of the heat from their earlier make-out session, had dwindled, but the interest was still there.

Sam reached for her hand and turned to her.

"I've always dreamed of moments like these…when I could freely declare my love for you and see it reflected in your eyes. This camping trip couldn't have gone better. I came with a longing in my heart and I'm leaving with the woman of my dreams…"

He paused, hearing a sniffle coming from Mercedes.

He took his free hand and gently stroked her face, catching the first tear as it rolled down her cheek.

"Don't cry baby. I'm just saying what's on my heart." She nodded and he continued.

"This little getaway, is designed for the two of us to spend some quality time together…without the others hovering. Before I left the campsite, I had a different purpose in mind, but…I've waited for you for years and although I'd like us to fulfill that purpose, I don't want to pressure you, by making you feel obligated to do something you're not ready for. My love for you won't change, if anything, it'll grow. I just want us to have this time…alone…that way, we could say what's on our minds and discuss anything or any concerns we might have, okay?"

Mercedes nodded and gave a watery smile.

Sam unbuckled his seatbelt, undid hers and softly kissed her.

"I love you, more than you'll ever know," he said. More tears leaked from her eyes. "Let's get you inside before you flood the van," he playfully said, and she giggled.

He alighted and went around to help her out.

"Thank you," she said and kissed his cheek.

Taking both backpacks and grabbing Mercedes' hand, Sam looked up at the sky with a critical eye.

"I think it's gonna rain in a couple of hours. I need to close the windows on the truck."

He opened the door, led her inside and ran back out to secure his truck.

* * *

Back on the inside, he locked the door and move towards her. She was standing in front of a photo of a young Sam and his family.

"That was taken on one of our trips here. I was fourteen then."

"Your hair was so long. It's covering your eyes."

"Yep. I had a thing for long hair, then…and I saw perfectly well, thank you." She playfully slapped his arm.

"You still have a thing for long hair," she said, brushing his hair back from his eyes. "I like it. But I need to see your gorgeous eyes as well."

Sam grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"I have a thing for you, too," he said and crashed his lips to hers.

* * *

Back at the campsite, Rachel emerged from the water scratching less than she did before.

As she headed to her tent, she could her the others around the campfire laughing and talking. Distinctly, she heard Santana saying,

"I bet Trouty is gonna pop Wheezy's cherry, and mark that entire cabin with her tonight."

Her face colored and soured.

She rushed into her tent, to block out what Santana was saying.

She snatched off her wet clothes and dashed them to the ground in anger.

_'That damn Mercedes…she always wins. I can't understand what Sam sees in her fat ass.'_

She pulled on a nightshirt and dropped unceremoniously onto her bed, to stew in her misery. She had to do something, to make Sam notice her and see things her way…and dump that overweight bitch, she thought.

Something had to give, if not on this camping trip, when they got back home.

She still had a key to his house back home and she fully intended on using it to her advantage. _'And then...there's that other key...'_

A ghost of a smile turned into a sinister one, as she pictured Sam telling Mercedes it was over between them.

As she turned on her side and closed her eyes, she heard Santana's voice as clear as a bell saying,

"I bet Wheezy gets pregnant this very night. She and Fish Lips would make some beautiful babies, for Aunty Tana to show off…"

Rachel placed her pillow over her face and screamed into it.

_'Over my dead body…Gross!_'

She lifted the pillow from her face and placed it over her ears, blocking out their voices as much as she could.

A feeling of desperation came over her, as she laid there, hoping with all her heart, that Sam wouldn't take that step with Mercedes.

* * *

The rain came about two hours later, just as Sam had predicted.

He and Mercedes were sitting in a window space, watching it come down, as they drank hot chocolate and ate sandwiches.

"It's really coming down out there, isn't it?" she asked.

"Sure is. I don't think we'll make it back to the camp tonight." She raised her eyebrows and smirked at him. "What?" he asked smiling.

"I seriously doubt you were planning on us going back tonight." His face reddened.

"I wasn't. Is that a problem?"

"No. Never. I'd go anywhere with you, Sam…and stay for as long as possible."

He was touched.

He placed his mug beside him and inched forward, until he was directly in front of her. He softly kissed her lips and said,

"Thank you for trusting me…I love you…" He kissed her again. "I'll always love you," he finished and kissed her again, this time for much longer.

* * *

As the night wore on, Mercedes and Sam laid everything on the table. Their fears, their concerns and their expectations.

By the time it was time for bed, they were well and truly satisfied with the direction in which they were headed.

They did their nightly routines and started to change for bed.

* * *

The rain continued to lash the earth, with no end in sight.

The lights in the room flickered, a sure sign of a power outage. Concern masked Sam's features.

"Keep your phone close to you, baby. I'm gonna round up a few candles and put them where we'll need them, okay?"

"Okay. Do you have yours?"

"Yes, right here," he said, dangling his phone in his hands.

He walked over to her and placed a loving kiss to her forehead and then one to her lips.

"Get into bed and make yourself comfy. I'll be right back."

She nodded and he turned away in search of candles.

* * *

The few minutes Sam had gone, felt like an eternity.

The lights flickered again and finally went out.

Mercedes immediately turned her phone on and hit the flashlight app, illuminating the room.

She heard the shuffle of Sam's feet and breathed a sigh of relief.

Just as Sam entered, lightning flashed and thunder rolled, heavily. Mercedes jumped and a small shriek escaped her.

Sam placed the lantern he was holding on the bedside table and went to her.

The concern on his face gave way to amusement, when he saw Mercedes buried under the covers. He gently shook her and said,

"Anything that's happening out there, can't hurt you in here, okay? It's just a freak storm." She nodded. "I can close the curtains, if that'll make you feel better."

She nodded again and Sam bit his lip to repress a chuckle.

He moved to close the curtains and the blackout blinds behind them.

* * *

Returning to the bed, he stripped down to his boxers and got in.

"Hey," he said, gently shaking her. "You can come out, now." And she did. "Better?" he asked gesturing to the windows. She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, babe," she said and kissed him.

Her hand made contact with his bare chest and she pulled back, quickly.

Sam grabbed her and held her to him, looking right into her eyes.

"Does it bother you? I sleep like this most of the time."

"No…if we're gonna do this," she started, gesturing between them. "I have to get used to seeing you like this, and…" She stopped feeling her face heat up.

"That's right. But I told you earlier, I won't rush you into doing anything you're not ready for…me sleeping next to you like this, doesn't automatically means we…you know."

She nodded.

"It's all good, Sam. I'm okay with you sleeping like this."

"Great. Sleepy yet?"

"Not really. Why?"

Instead of answering, he rolled them, laid on top of her and kissed her deeply.

She melted into the kiss and allowed him to control the pace of it. He kept it slow, deep and passionate, pouring everything he was feeling into it.

He felt her shifting her thick legs and he found himself laying between them. His hips moved, as if they had a mind of their own, grinding into her heated core.

In that moment, Sam would've given his soul to be inside her, but he remembered his promise. He'd wait on her to make that move or give him an indication, that she wanted more.

* * *

His lips went to her jawline next and trailed downwards to her neck.

The tops her breasts floated tantalizingly over the wide-necked shirt she had on and he groaned.

His eyes snapped to hers, asking a silent question and she answered it with a slight nod of her head.

In a flash, he had her top down and his plump lips latched onto one of her stiff nipples.

The moan that came from her lips was the sexiest sound he'd ever heard and it fueled his raging fire.

He paid equal attention to both breasts and made his way back up to her lips.

He slowly kissed his way there, pecked her lips sweetly, went to her ear and whispered, "I want you so much."

Mercedes shivered at his tone and the way his warm breath and lips caressed her ear.

He took her lips again, in a toe-curling sensual kiss, leaving her panting and wanting more.

With one last peck to her lips, he rolled of her and pulled her into his arms.

His face morphed into a smile, when he heard the small whine that escaped her. He was determined to let her be the one to make the decision, to take their relationship to the next level.

He lovingly kissed her head whispered, "Sweet dreams, baby," and promptly closed his eyes.

* * *

Mercedes was in a spot of bother.

She was hot, confused and completely turned on.

She wanted Sam…needed him was more like it.

If this was the feeling she got from a little foreplay, she wanted to experience the full thing and know what it felt like for him to be inside her.

She knew why he pulled back.

He wanted her to move at her own pace and decide when she was ready.

He was such a gentleman.

She turned to him and kiss the side of his neck and saw him smile. "I love you, Sam," she quietly said and snuggled deeper into his arms.

* * *

Early morning found Mercedes and Sam sleeping peacefully in each other's arms.

The rain was still falling, but it had diminished greatly.

Mercedes awoke for a bathroom break. She carefully slipped out of Sam's arms and went about her business.

Returning to the bedroom, she took a moment to look at her boyfriend.

He was now sprawled on his back, head to one side, the comforter covering part of his lower body and sleeping soundly.

She moved towards her sexy man with a predatory look on her face.

One of his long legs twitched and she smiled.

Her heart started to race, and her thoughts turned carnal. This was the moment. She needed him and she was powerless to stop it.

She got back into bed and slowly eased the comforter from his body.

She had to bite her lip to suppress a moan, when she saw the bulge in his boxers.

Her eyes lovingly swept his body, all the way up, taking in his sculpted torso and chest, his broad shoulders, his plump succulent lips and his handsome face.

Another moan, this time she couldn't stop it.

She stealthily moved beside him and hovered over his lower body, her eyes glued to his prominent manhood.

She found herself lowering her mouth to it and before she could stop herself, she kissed it.

Her eyes snapped to his face, but he was still sleeping.

She smiled to herself. She was going to see how much fun and how far she could get before he awakened.

* * *

**Hang tight! The next chapter is done and will be published in a couple hours. Much love to you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last chapter. Thank you for taking this journey with me and for your continued support. **

**I do not own Glee or the characters.**

* * *

Rachel Berry didn't sleep a wink the night before and now, very early morning, she found herself laying awake with her thoughts all over the place.

Images of Sam and Mercedes having sex, haunted her the entire night, couple to that, the rain fell incessantly and she was all alone, with only her pillow to snuggle with.

An angry pout sat on her face, knowing that they'd probably spent the night at the cabin.

She should be there.

She should be Sam's girlfriend.

No that over-sized, fat ass, wannabe singer, she thought.

She got up after a while and peeped outside.

The rain had eased up a bit, it was only drizzling moderately.

Right at that moment, she decided to do something about her situation.

* * *

She hurriedly dressed in warm clothes and donned a hat.

She dug through her bags and extracted a key, smiling to herself.

* * *

** Flashback to when Sam had taken the group to see his parents' cabin on the way to the campsite:**

_Rachel walked around as if she owned the place. _

_The others were scattered all over and suddenly, she found herself alone. _

_Her curiosity prompted her to look through cupboards and drawers._

_ In one particular drawer, there were a bunch of keys and they were all labeled. _

_She looked around seeing no one. She could hear their voices in other rooms and could clearly hear Sam and Mercedes nearby. _

_Her face went stony and she took one of the keys off the bunch. It was the key to the front door._

_ She pocketed it and went in search of Sam and Mercedes._

* * *

Presently, she was walking briskly along the muddy track, heading for the cabin.

If she had looked back, she would have seen Santana Lopez shadowing her. Nevertheless, she plodded on in the mud and the drizzling rain, with sinister thoughts in her twisted mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the cabin, Mercedes had just lowered her lips to Sam's still boxer-clad manhood and kissed it.

He didn't move and she smiled.

She proceeded to gently nip and kiss it, watching as it grew and grew.

Feeling a bit bold, she decided to kiss her way up his well-defined abs, all the way to his lips.

Her eyes widened, when she saw him turn his head and groan.

She waited until his breath had evened out and made her way back down his body, back to his length.

She gently grabbed his boxers on either side and slowly eased it down, over his hardened member and gasped in surprise.

He was well endowed.

She swallowed hard and began to salivate.

She moved closer hovering over him and took him into her warm mouth. Immediately, her lips went to work, drawing him in, as far as she could.

* * *

Seconds into her ministrations, Sam groaned.

Her eyes went to his, seeing them closed.

She continued to work on his fully engorged penis, loving the way it responded to her actions. This is the first time she's ever done anything like this and she was totally enjoying herself.

* * *

As she playfully nibbled the tip, she heard Sam's sexy morning voice saying,

"God baby! What a way to wake up."

She smiled and continued to pleasure him, tightly drawing him back in between her plump lips.

She felt his hand on her head, guiding her to do exactly what he wanted and the sounds coming from him, turned her on a little more, making her draw on him even harder.

Poor Sam, what was he to do? He bit down on his lip, hard, trying to hold on to what little control he had left.

His baby was doing remarkable things to him.

A few minutes later, he grabbed her head and lifted it, making her release him with a loud 'plop'.

"I can't wait any more. I need to be inside you."

* * *

Mercedes held Sam's passion-filled eyes with her own and nodded.

She allowed him to gently push her backwards, until she was laying flat on her back.

For a few seconds, he just watched her, his eyes growing darker, as they trailed her soft body.

* * *

He stood from the bed, threw off his boxers and reached for her underwear, doing the same with it.

His eyes went to hers again, asking that imperative question, and she shook her head from side to side. She reached for him, and softly said,

"I trust you."

As he aligned himself with her entrance, his eyes held hers again, and he said,

"I trust you, too. Ready?" She nodded. There would be pain, but as she told him, she trusted him.

With that, he carefully slid into her, groaning on contact and at the way she felt.

He held off for a few moments after that, allowing her to get used the feeling of him inside her.

He busied himself kissing her, all over her face and her lips, as his eyes snapped continuously to hers.

After a while, she tapped his bum and gave him a small nod.

* * *

Sam kept holding back, as long as he could, going at a slow pace, not wanting to create much friction and cause her more pain.

Sensing this, and feeling better, Mercedes stroked his face and said, "It's okay, babe."

His hips went into motion right away.

This is something he has dreamed about for a long time and now it was happening. Only thing is, this is ten times better than what he'd dreamt about.

In his mind, they fitted together perfectly, as if they were made for each other. If his penis could smile, he was quite sure it would have, the moment it made contact with her sweet womanhood.

* * *

Not too far away, Rachel continued on her trek to the cabin and Santana continued to follow her at a safe distance.

Whatever she was up to, Santana was determined to thwart her efforts and maybe serve her a beat-down in the process.

* * *

Sam and Mercedes were deep into their intimate activities.

Currently, he was holding Mercedes in a vise-like grip, with his hands underneath her arms, gripping her shoulders, as he drove deeply into her.

Seeing her thrash her head from side to side, told him she was about to unravel beneath him, so he increased his efforts.

Hearing her cry out his name, as the waves of release washed over her, spurred him on.

Minutes later, he collapsed on top of her, completely spent, as he tried to catch his breath.

There were no words to describe what he was feeling. Tears leaked from his eyes, at the perfection of what just happened between him and the woman he's loved for years.

But it was all cut short, by someone screaming.

The noise startled both of them.

Sam threw on his discarded boxers and pinned Mercedes to the bed, with a serious stare. "Stay there!" he commanded and flew through the door.

* * *

Rachel had just reached the cabin and silently entered with her pilfered key.

She was stopped right in her tracks by three things, rather, three persons.

Firstly, she heard Mercedes' voice rang out, screaming Sam's name, clearly in the throes of passion.

Next, Sam's muffled voice moaning Mercedes' name, as he too, reached that special point.

Thirdly, Santana.

She grabbed Rachel by the hair, just as she was about to march through the house, probably to the bedroom where Sam and Mercedes were.

"What the hell are you up to, Hobbit?" an angry Santana asked.

Rachel was caught by surprise.

Where Santana appeared from, she didn't know. When she left the campsite, no one was up and about. She went speechless.

"Speak, you tramp. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" The fire in Santana's eyes blazed as she kept a firm grip on Rachel.

"I…I…Uh…"

"That's not an answer. What are you up to?" Just then, Sam appeared, his face masked with surprise.

"What the hell is going on here?" Santana yanked Rachel's hair and said,

"You heard him. What the hell is going on here?" Rachel looked wildly between the two, although her movements were hampered, by Santana holding her hair.

"Uh…Uh…I…"

"Wait, how did you guys get in here? I locked that door last night." Santana yanked her hair again.

"Tell him how…right now! Before I break your neck."

Fear masked Rachel's features. She was honestly afraid right at that moment. Tears spilled unchecked down her long face, as she looked at Sam's hardened features.

"She entered with a key, that's how," Santana offered. Sam's green eyes widened in disbelief.

"She what?" he shouted, bringing Mercedes out of the room. His eyes snapped to hers, as she came up behind him, but she gave him a defiant stare.

He backed down a little and took her hand in his, bringing her to stand beside him.

"What's going on?" she asked, as she took in the scene before her.

"The Hobbit trespassed…"

"How did she get in here?" Mercedes asked.

"Tell them how you got the key," Santana said to Rachel.

At this point, Rachel was a snotty, blubbering mess.

* * *

Sam walked forward and opened his hand in front of her.

Silently, she placed the pilfered key on his palm and ducked her head. After looking at the key. Sam said,

"You stole this key. How dare you do something like that? Is this what you do to friends?"

"I'm not your friend," Rachel said, finding her voice. "And I don't want to be. I want more…I want you…I've always wanted you…"

"Pathetic. That's what you are. Anyone with eyes could see Fish Lips is in love with Wheezy…for years. I've never seen him look at you the way he does her," Santana said.

Mercedes blushed, but inside, she felt bad for Rachel.

Sam was completely lovable.

Any sane woman would want him…though right at this moment, Rachel wasn't acting sane.

Sam advanced closer to her, and Mercedes tugged him, making him step back.

"I have never had any romantic feelings for you. I've never even given you any encouragement or led you on. I. Don't. Love. You. Rachel Berry…and I never will. I care about you, like I would for anyone else, but you crossed the line tonight. What you did, is unfathomable. How could you steal the key to my parents' place…and then use it to trespass on me and my girlfriend's intimate getaway…and disrupt it?"

"Yeah, how could you?" Santana asked, yanking her hair again. And then, "I'm pretty sure her actions are liable. You should press charges…"

"Santana…" Mercedes said.

"She should be held accountable for her twisted actions," Santana pressed.

"I agree," Sam said, surprising the heck out of Mercedes.

"Babe," she started in a placating tone. "Can't you just…?" He looked down at her glowing face and shook his head from side to side.

"She needs to be taught a lesson," he said.

Rachel was actually trembling as she heard the finality in Sam's tone of voice. She'd messed up. She really did.

"You guys go back inside and talk it out. Me and the Hobbit have unfinished business to attend to," Santana voiced.

With that, she dragged Rachel out the door into the drizzling rain and pushed her on the ground.

* * *

Mercedes wanted to go after them, but Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bedroom and locked it.

"Really, Sam?"

"Yes, really. What were you about to do, Mercedes?"

"I…I don't know. I don't like the look in Santana's eyes."

"Woman, if it were a man out there with Rachel, I wouldn't have entertained the thought of letting her leave, as much as she's pissed me off. She can fend for herself against Santana. Right now, I want round two. So take a warm-water soak in the tub and then get naked for me."

Mercedes' mouth dropped opened.

She crossed her arms over her chest and stared defiantly at him.

Sam closed the gap and stood towering over her.

"You think I'm joking, don't you?" She remained as she was. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "When I get through with you, you'll be begging me to make love to you…all day long."

An involuntary shiver from her made him smile.

He turned away and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower and run the bath for her.

If he had looked back, he would have seen his girlfriend stumble and hold onto the bed, to keep her balance.

* * *

On the outside of the cabin, Rachel found the gall to stand up to Santana, but eventually, she was whipped soundly.

She pulled herself off the ground, muddy and sore, and started walking back to the campsite, with one purpose in mind. She was leaving.

This will be her last camping trip and it has been the worst of her life.

She was a sight, as she limped along, like a wounded dog, who was beaten in a fight.

* * *

As for the fiery Latina, she walked smugly back to the campsite, with her head held high.

She had a few scratches and she was a bit muddy, but she didn't care.

She had a lot to tell the others. And she would, over and over again.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this story. Like one or two others, I'm leaning towards doing an epilogue, but it'd have to be when I'm less busy. I however, have a new story that's almost completed, but hasn't been edited as yet. Until I update 'The Greatest Gift of All' much love to you. Also, keep me in thoughts, I lost another relative yesterday. RIP Patrick.**


End file.
